Fanfict Naruto - Hinata
by mickeymikii
Summary: Hinata gadis dengan penampilan buruk, dengan kaca mata yang hampir 1/3 menutupi wajahnya menjadi sasaran bully teman-temannya karena teman sekelasnya sendiri, Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

fanfict naruto pertama yang saya publish di FFN ini, moga bisa menghibur.

untuk para senpay-senpay author, mohon bimbingan kalian semua.

* * *

><p><strong>Pair: <strong>Naruto, Hinata,Sasuke, dan Sakura

**Rate:** T

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort & drama

**Disclaimer :** **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO **dan semua character yang ada di dalam cerita ini

**WARNING:** AU,OOC, typo, alur kecepatan, ga⎯je dan lain-lain (suka-suka Mickey),

Story by

**Mickey_Miki**

Hinata

Setiap kali kulihat senyummu. Senyum itu seakan mengikat kuat dadaku, merebut setiap nafasku, dan menghentikan aliran darahku.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : Meet**

Byur...

Siraman air bekas pel kembali dilayangkan padanya. Kali ini lebih kotor dari pada yang kemarin. Lebih banyak lumpur dan lebih keruh. Seragam sekolah yang tadinya bersih kini kotor dan bau. Kepangan rambut indigonya menjadi basah dan lepek dipenuhi oleh bekas kotoran dari air pel. Kaca mata bulatnya menjadi buram dan membuatnya semakin sulit melihat.

Hinata⎯ Gadis yang menjadi korban itu hanya bisa menunduk tak berani melawan siswi-siswi yang sudah melakukan itu padanya. Ia tak tahu sebenarnya apa yang sudah dilakukannya hingga ia bisa menjadi bahan _bully_ dari teman-temannya.

Padahal awal masuk sekolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Menjalani rutinitas sebagai seorang siswi, menaati semua aturan sekolah, menjadi siswi yang teladan, tidak menganggu siswa-siswi sekolahnya, bahkan terkadang ia membantu teman sekelasnya untuk mengerkajan tugas. Semua ia lakukan tanpa ada suatu masalah.

Namun, semenjak menginjak kelas XI, insiden itu baru terjadi dan lebih parahnya lagi yang menjadi biang dari semua itu adalah teman sekelasnya sendiri⎯ salah satu dari pangeran di sekolahnya⎯ Uchiha Sasuke⎯ seseorang yang memiliki wajah rupawan dengan mata onixnya yang kelam, berasal dari keluarga terhormat yang menjadi salah satu donator sekolahnya. Tanpa sebab yang jelas, laki-laki itu menjadikan dirinya sebagai sasaran empuk untuk menjadi bahan _bully_an. Ia tak tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan sehingga Sasuke menyuruh murid-murid di sekolahnya untuk mem_bully_nya.

Setiap hari ia harus menerima siksaan dari murid-murid disekolahnya, tidak hanya para siswi, para siswa juga melakukan itu padanya. Dan untungnya di antara banyaknya siksaan itu, ia tak pernah dilecehkan oleh murid-murid itu. Setidaknya pangeran sekolah itu masih punya hati untuk tidak menyuruh para murid melakukan itu padanya.

Seakan mereka tak punya hati, mereka dengan gilanya menyiksa gadis itu dan anehnya tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang ingin membantunya. Mereka terlihat bahagia saat melihat gadis itu tersiksa. Mungkin ada sebagian dari mereka yang ingin membantunya, namun tak ada yang berani karena harus berhadapan dengan pangeran sekolah sekaligus salah satu dari keluarga donator di sekolahnya.

OoO

Hinata berlari menuju belakang sekolah, duduk di bawah pohon untuk menangis. Merenungi semua nasibnya. Tidak hanya tubuhnya yang tersiksa, tetapi batinnya juga menderita. Seolah dirinya berada di dalam penjara Alcatraz. Setiap hari ia harus mendapatkan siksaan dari temannya dan juga menjadi bahan gunjingan satu sekolah.

Ia terus menangis, meluapkan segala sesak di dadanya. Segala kenangan akan siksaan yang ia dapatkan kini bermain dalam kepalanya. Setiap hari harus bersabar dan menerima segala siksaan mereka. Setiap hari dilewatinya dengan hinaan, caci maki, layaknya binatang liar yang hidup dijalanan. Mungkin jika ia menghilangkan rasa kemanusiaannya, ia juga bisa berbuat seperti itu. Membalas perbuatan mereka, menyiksa, bahkan membuat mereka merasakan lebih baik mati dibanding hidup dengan siksaannya yang bagaikan sebuah neraka. Namun sayang, itu semua tidak akan pernah terjadi. Sifat lembut dan kasih sayang milik ibunya diturunkan padanya.

...

_Tap... Tap... Tap..._

Hinata yang terlaru larut dalam pikirannya tak menyadari seseorang yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Langkah kaki itu kian mendekat, namun Hinata tetap bergeming, tak menyadarinya. Hingga orang itu duduk di sampingnya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

Hinata berbalik, terkejut mengetahui siapa yang sudah menepuk pundaknya, "Na...Naruto-kun!" Ucapnya tergagap mendapati Naruto yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau di_bully_ lagi dengan mereka?" Tanya naruto khawatir. Ia sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa Sasuke tega memperlakukan hinata seperti itu. Menyuruh murid-murid mem_bully_ hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk lemah sebagai jawabannya. "Naruto-kun boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Hinata lirih suaranya bergetar. Ia ingin menangis─menumpahkan seluruh emosi yang sedari tadi berkelana dalam benak.

"Hm. Silahkan!" Naruto mengangguk seraya memperhatikan hinata.

"Sebetulnya apa salahku? Kenapa Uchiha-san memperlakukanku seperti ini?" Ujarnya lirih seraya terus menenggelamkan kepala─berupaya menyembunyikan perasaan sedih yang menggelayut hati.

Naruto bergeming. Ia terdiam beberapa saat⎯ tampak menyesal. "maaf Hinata! Aku sendiri juga tak tahu, kenapa Teme melakukan itu padamu." Jawab Naruto pelan. Ia menatap Hinata nanar. Kasihan akan keadaan gadis itu. Ia ingin menolong, namun ia juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hinata bukanlah siapa-siapanya. Ia tak mau dianggap sebagai pahlawan kesiangan, karena sudah terlambat menolong gadis itu.

"Naruto-kun, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" Pinta Hinata lirih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, takut dengan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Tolakan atau pun kata-kata kasar yang akan dilontarkan pemuda itu untuknya. Walaupun pemuda itu terkenal dengan keramahannya, namun bukan tidak mungkin jika pemuda itu akan melakukan hal kasar itu padanya. Naruto adalah sahabat Sasuke, orang yang tega mem_bully_nya.

"apa itu Hinata?" Tanya Naruto lembut, masih tetap melihat keadaan Hinata. Naruto akan melakukan permintaan Hinata, apa pun itu jika bisa meringankan beban gadis itu.

Hinata melirik Naruto sekilas, tekejut dengan jawaban dari pemuda itu. Ia tak menyangka ternyata Naruto tidak memarahinya atau memakinya, malah ia mengindahkan permintaannya. "bolehkah aku memelukmu? Hanya untuk sekali ini saja. Mungkin ini permintaanku yang egois, Namun bolehkah aku?" Pintanya lirih. Terdengar keraguan saat Hinata mengucapkan kalimat itu. Entahlah, Ia tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba bibirnya mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto. Padahal bukan itu yang ingin diucapkannya, ia hanya ingin sendiri dan tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun, termaksud Naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menggerakkan tubuhnya sebagai jawaban atas permintaan Hinata. Ia merengkuh ke dua pundak Hinata dan membawa ke dalam pelukannya. Naruto tak peduli dengan pakaian Hinata yang kotor dan bau, yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya ingin menenangkan gadis itu, menghilangkan setidaknya sedikit kesedihannya atas perbuatan sahabatnya.

Naruto merasa empati pada gadis dalam dekapannya itu. Ia sangat yakin bahwa Hinata tak pernah melakukan satu kesalahan pun pada Sasuke. Ia sering memperhatikan gadis itu. Setiap hari ia selalu melihatnya di dalam kelas jika sudah jam istirahat atau kalau tidak gadis itu akan ke perpustakaan. Hinata tak memiliki teman dekat, walau begitu ia tetap baik pada semua. Namun ia sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa Sasuke berbuat seperti itu pada Hinata. Entahlah. Naruto tak tahu dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya itu.

Perasaan Naruto entah kenapa menjadi hangat. Sangat berbeda saat bersama dengan Sakura. Orang yang ia kejar-kejar sejak setahun yang lalu. Perasaan itu sama, ketika dipeluk oleh ibunya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dia merasakan hal itu dari perempuan lain selain ibunya.

Entah apa yang diperbuat Hinata hingga perasaan itu timbul. Padahal hanya sebuah pelukan, namun rasanya sangat menenangkan jiwanya. Niat awalnya ingin membantu Hinata agar sedikit lebih tenang, namun yang ada dirinyalah yang merasakan sebuah kenyamanan.

Hati Naruto meringis, ketika serpihan masa lalu tentang Hinata menyeruak di kepalanya. Saat ketika dirinya melihat kekejaman dari murid sekolahnya menyiksa Hinata dan hanya bisa menonton tanpa melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong gadis itu.

Ia sudah muak dengan keadaan sekolahnya, ia sudah muak dengan kelakuan murid-murid sekolahnya terutama dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Entah kenapa dalam diri Naruto timbul rasa ingin melindungi gadis itu, ia tidak ingin Hinata di_bully_ lagi, apalagi dengan Sasuke. Ia ingin agar gadis itu bisa menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya dengan damai. Ia akan melakukan sesuatu untuk gadis itu. Dan entah dari mana datangnya, sebuah ide gila tiba-tiba menghampiri kepalanya untuk melakukan sesuatu agar Hinata tak lagi di_bully_.

Hinata yang di peluk seperti itu oleh orang yang sudah lama ia sukai merasakan sebuah kehangatan. Semua kesedihannya menguap entah kemana. Tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya, jika Naruto akan menerima permintaannya. Padahal ia sudah mempersiapkan batinnya kalau-kalau ia di tolak ataupun di maki. Namun, yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, Naruto malah memeluknya erat.

'_Naruto-kun, kau memang seperti seorang malaikat. Kau tidak peduli siapa aku. Kau selalu menolongku. Menarikku dalam gelapnya hatiku. Aku yang selalu menangis dan mencoba untuk meyerah, tapi kau malah menunjukkanku apa itu arti usaha dan kerja keras. Aku sering melangkah ke jalan yang salah, tapi kau menuntunku ke jalan yang benar._

_Aku selalu mengejarmu, ingin berjalan bersamamu, ingin memilikimu. Kau telah mengubahku, senyummu telah menyelamatkanku. Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun. Selalu dan selalu mencintaimu. Andai kau tidak ada di sini, mungkin... aku tidak akan bisa bertahan. Terima kasih Naruto-kun'_ batinnya.

Hinata merasa nyaman dalam dekapan Naruto, kesedihan yang dia alami perlahan menguap menyisakan rasa bahagia yang menyeruak hingga ke relung hatinya. Perlahan kedua kelopak matanya menutup, meresapi kebahagiaan singkatnya bersama dengan pemuda yang ia cintai. Hingga tanpa sadar dirinya sudah terlelap dalam dekapan pemuda itu.

"Hinata!" Panggil Naruto. Merasa heran karena sedari tadi Hinata tak bergerak dalam dekapannya.

Tak ada jawaban yang didapatkan oleh Naruto, hanya suara dengkuran halus yang didengarnya. Naruto pun melepaskan dekapannya untuk melihat keadaan Hinata. Gadis itu rupanya sudah terlelap. Mungkin karena lelah. Lelah dengan semua siksaan yang diterima fisik maupun batinnya. Ia kemudian menggendong Hinata dengan gaya _bridle style_ menuju UKS agar Hinata dapat beristirahat.

Sepanjang jalan banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Iri, kesal, benci, dilayangkan pada Hinata oleh sisiwi-siswi di sepanjang koridor. Bagaimana tidak, Hinata adalah gadis cupu, jelek, norak, dan orang yang selalu mereka _bully_ digendong oleh salah satu pangeran sekolah, seperti dalam sebuah kisah dongeng. Layaknya kisah putri tidur, di mana sang pangeran menggendong seorang putri cantik yang tengah tertidur dan membawanya ke dalam istana. Namun Hinata bukanlah seorang putri cantik itu, ia lebih tepat disamakan sebagai tokoh monster dalam dongeng si cantik dan si buruk rupa.

Setelah sampai di UKS Naruto membaringkan Hinata di ranjang dan menyelimutinya. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk samping ranjang Hinata.

Naruto menatap nanar Hinata. Raut penyesalan terpatri di wajahnya. Seharusnya ia menolong Hinata sedari dulu, seharusnya ia bisa meyakinkan sahabatnya untuk tidak melakukan itu semua. Seharusnya Hinata dapat menjalani semua kehidupan smanya dengan damai. Andai ia melakukannya dulu. Hal semacam ini tak akan mungkin pernah terjdi. Namun apa boleh dikata, penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir cerita dan dirinya sangat menyesal tak bisa menolong gadis itu sedari dulu.

Naruto mengelus pipi hinata sambil menyingkirkan anak rambut di pipi gadis itu. Layaknya seorang kekasih yang tengah menunggu gadisnya untuk segera sadar. Naruto terus saja menunggu Hinata di ruang UKS itu.

Naruto terus memperhatikan wajah Hinata. Wajah yang selalu ditemani dengan Kaca mata bulatnya yang besar hingga menutupi sepertiga wajahnya. Entah kenapa timbul rasa ingin melihat wajah gadis itu tanpa kaca mata bulat di wajahnya. Ia penasaran kenapa Hinata selalu memakai kaca mata itu. Padahal sekarang sudah zaman modern, banyak terdapat alat bantu untuk melihat, termaksud salah satunya adalah _soft lens_ yang bisa gadis itu gunakan untuk mengganti kaca matanya atau kalau tidak ia bisa menggunakan kaca mata yang lebih kecil dan lebih modis. Namun, ia sadar. Itu semua tidak akan terjadi, karena jika diperhatikan, nampaknya Hinata tak memiliki cukup uang untuk membeli alat-alat itu. Karena gadis itu, tidak berasal dari kasta yang sama dengan dirinya.

Perlahan, Naruto mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kaca mata milik Hinata. Jujur selama mereka sekelas, tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Hinata menanggalkan kaca matanya barang sedetik pun, bahkan saat di_bully_ pun ia tak juga melepaskan kaca matanya untuk dibersihkan. Jadi selagi ada kesempatan, ia akan memanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya kesempatan itu.

Naruto tertegun setelah melihat wajah Hinata tanpa kaca matanya. Dadanya berdesir hangat melihat wajah Hinata yang seperti malaikat. Cantik, sangat cantik bahkan melebihi Sakura.

Andai semua orang melihat wajah Hinata seperti ini, dipastikan mereka akan menyesal sudah memperakukan Hinata seperti itu, bahkan akan berbalik memuja gadis itu.

Naruto terus mengelus pipi Hinata. Mengagumi setiap ukiran yang tercetak di wajah gadis itu. Dari mata hingga bibir gadis itu tak luput dari belaiannya.

Mata Hinata agak bengkak karena keseringan menangis. Walau demikian, mata itu masih terlihat indah. Saat ini mata Hinata masih tertutup, namun jika terbuka dipastikan akan ada suatu keindahan yang akan terpancar keluar dari mata itu. Hinata memiliki hidung yang mancung namun kecil, sangat cocok di wajahnya. Dan juga bibir Hinata yang kecil dan berwarna merah muda walau tanpa di poles oleh pemerah bibir.

Naruto terus membelai bibir Hinata. Hingga tanpa sadar wajahnya sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah Hinata. Ia kemudian menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Sadar akan apa yang terjadi bila diteruskan. Namun, rasa penasaran mengalahkan kesadaranya, ia ingin mencicipi bibir gadis itu, ia juga ingin merasakan, rasanya berciuman dengan seorang gadis. Walaupun ia sangat terkenal, tetapi ia tak pernah mencium atau dicium oleh seorang gadis, walau banyak gadis yang mengaguminya dan bersedia memberikan sebuah ciuman.

Naruto ingin merasakan bibir itu. Bibir Hinata sangat menggoda untuk dikecup. Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata. Satu kecupan tepat mendarat di bibir mungil Hinata. Namun,Naruto belum merasa puas. Ia pun mengecupnya lagi namun bukan sekali, tetapi berkali-kali.

...

Hinata yang masih tertidur bermimpi tengah dicium oleh seorang pangeran yang sangat tampan dan taka sing baginya. Pangeran itu terlihat sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Seolah dalam kisah putri tidur, ia berperan sebagai seorang putri yang terlelap dan dicium oleh pangeran yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu. Namun aneh, jika hanya sebuah mimpi, tak mungkin ia bisa merasakannya secara langsung. Perlahan kelopak mata Hinata terbuka. Ia terbelalak kaget mendapati seseorang tengah menginvasi bibirnya.

Dadanya sesak, seakan ada sesuatu yang menghantam dan membiarkannya menimbulkan rasa menyakitkan yang teramat sangat. Hatinya sangat sakit, ia pikir kekerasan itu tak akan sampai pada pelecehan. Namun pikirannya salah. Saat ini ia sedang berbaring dengan tubuh yang tak bisa digerakkan tengah dicium oleh salah satu siswa sekolahnya.

...

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya saat dirasanya ada pergerakan lain dari tubuh gadis itu. Ia membuka kedua matanya untuk melihat. Ia bergeming, kaget mendapati kedua mata Hinata yang sudah terbuka.

Berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya, Naruto mencari kata yang tepat untuk menyamarkan kegiatannya tadi. "A..Ah... Hime kau sudah bangun. Syukurlah. Ternyata dongeng itu benar yah, jika sang pangeran mencium sang putri yang tengah tertidur, maka putri tersebut akan terbangun." Kilah Naruto. Ia tak mau disangka seorang pengecut dan juga menjadi salah seorang dari mrid-murid yang tega menyiksanya. Apalagi yang ia lakukan ini lebih parah dibandingkan dengan murid-murid itu.

"na..Naruto-kun, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menciumku?" Hinata tergugu. Timbul suatu perasaan bahagia yang menyeruak dari dalam dadanya. Ia bahagia saat mengetahui siapa yang sudah mencuri ciumannya. Apalagi ia sudah meniatkan dari dulu bahwa ciuman pertamanya akan ia berikan pada orang yang ia cintai dan Naruto yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya itu adalah orang yang ia cintai.

Naruto diam, menyimak kata-kata Hinata. "loh... Hinata kau bisa melihatku? Ku pikir matamu rabun". Naruto tak menjawab, malah memberikan sebuah pertanyaan pada Hinata.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, ia bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto. "a..apa maks⎯" Hinata tak melanjutkan perkataannya ketika ia meraba wajahnya. Ia tercengang ketika dirasanya kaca mata yang selalu bertengger di wajahnya telah tiada. "a..ano.. Itu karena suara Naruto-kun." Jawabnya Hinata asal. Ia gugup mengetahui Naruto telah melihat wajahnya. Sebenarnya Hinata memiliki mata yang normal, ia memakai kaca mata itu karena sebuah alasan.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari Hinata hanya mengangguk dan menerima begitu saja tanpa menaruh curiga pada hinata. Ia tak bisa berfikir karena wajah Hinata. Terlalu mempesona untuk diabaikan.

Tanpa Naruto dan Hinata sadari, sedari tadi seseorang tengah mengintip kegiatan mereka dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit terbaca. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, orang yang selalu menyiksa Hinata. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan segera menjauh dari tempat itu. Ia tak mau ada orang lain yang melihatnya. Apalagi dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang sekarang.

Dan tanpa ia ketahui, seseorang juga tangah melihatnya dengan perasaan campr aduk. Antara sedih, kecewa, dan juga cemburu. Ia kemudian berlari sambil menitikkan air mata.

OoO

Bel berbunyi menandakan pergantian jam tengah berlangsung. Murid-murid yang tadinya berkeliaran, kini satu per satu memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Termaksud dengan mereka berdua.

Hinata yang sudah sadar kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya untuk kembali ke dalam kelas. Ia berpura-pura untuk meraba sesuatu berusaha mencari kaca matanya. Naruto yang melihat gerak-gerik Hinata yang mencari sesuatu kemudian membantunya.

"Ini kaca matamu. Aku tadi menyimpannya. Ku rasa kau tidak nyaman tadi sewaktu tidur dengan kaca matamu itu." Kilah naruto.

"terima kasih Naruto-kun" ucapnya sambil mengambil kaca mata itu dari Naruto.

"Mmmm... Hinata kenapa kau terus menggunakan kaca mata itu?" Tanya naruto penasaran. Ia ingin membantu hinata. Kalau pun hinata tak bisa membeli alat bantu melihat itu, ia akan membelikannya.

"ibu dan Neji-nii yang menyuruhku memakainya. Aku juga tak tahu apa alasannya. Aku hanya mengikuti permintaan mereka."

Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai tanggapan, "apa kau ingin memakai kaca mata yang lebih baik dari itu? Maaf, aku bukan bermaksud untuk menyindirmu, tapi akan lebih baik jika kau memakai kaca mata yang lebih kecil dan tidak menutupi sebagian dari wajahmu. Kan sayang wajahmu sangat cantik, tapi tertutupi oleh kaca mata itu." Ungkap Naruto panjang lebar.

**DEG**

Jantung Hinata berdegup menerima pujian dari Naruto. Hinata menunduk tak kuasa membalas tatapan Naruto yang sejak tadi terus mengarah padanya "a..aku tidak bisa. I..ibu dan neji-nii menyuruhku untuk memakai kaca matai ini. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan mereka, karena menolak permintaan mereka." Ucapnya sedih. Ia tahu. Ia di_bully_ karena penampilannya, ia dihina juga karena penampilannya. Namun, semua itu adalah konsekuensi untuk tidak membuat ibu juga kakaknya kecewa padanya.

"Tapi hinata⎯"

"Maaf, aku tak bisa." Potong hinata cepat. Ia tak mau mendengar ucapan naruto yang menurutnya akan membuat dirinya menimbang kembali keputusannya.

Naruto tak bertanya lagi. Ia tak mau berdebat dengan Hinata. Ia tahu jika gadis sudah mengambil keputusan, maka ia akan tetap kokoh mempertahankannya. Apalagi itu adalah keinginan ibu dan kakaknya yang pastinya Hinata tak ingin mengecewakan mereka. Mereka adalah keuarga Hinata.

OoO

Naruto dan Hinata kini berjalan menuju kelas mereka, namun di tengah perjalanan Naruto menghentikan langkah mereka, karena dirasanya seragam Hinata sangat kotor dan bau. Ia tak mau Hinata mengganggu aktivitas belajar di kelasnya. Maka dari itu, ia kemudian membawa Hinata ke kamar mandi perempuan di ruang olah raga mereka setelah mengambil pakaian olah raga Hinata di lokernya.

Naruto menunggu Hinata di luar bilik kamar mandi, berjaga-jaga apabila seseorang berniat masuk ke dalam. Ia terus menunggu hingga beberapa siswi berjalan menujuke dalam kamar mandi itu. Ia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan Hinata, karena mereka termaksud siswi-siswi yang sering mem_bully_ Hinata. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam, berniat memberi tahu Hinata untuk bersembunyi. Namun, karena Hinata yang masih membersihkan tubuhnya, tanpa sengaja Naruto melihat tubuh Hinata yang polos. Ia kemudian segera menghampiri Hinata dan membekap mulut Hinata dengan tangannya.

"tenaglah Hinata-chan! Aku tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu. Di luar ada beberapa siswi yang sering mem_bully_mu nampaknya akan memasuki kamar mandi ini. Jadi kau harus tenang dan jangan bersuara! Aku tidak ingin mereka melihatmu dengan keadaan seperti ini." Titah Naruto melihat gelagat Hinata yang ingin berteriak. Dalam diri Naruto, ia juga berusaha mati-matian untuk menghilankan ketegangannya.

Mereka diam dengan posisi Naruto yang menghimpit Hinata di antara dinding dengan dirinya sambil terus membekap mulut Hinata.

Hinata bisa merasakan deru nafas Naruto yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia terpana melihat ketampanan Naruto yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Mengindahkan posisi mereka saat ini, Hinata terus memperhatikan Naruto. Hingga Naruto sedikit menjauh dari tubuhnya barulah ia sadar dengan keadaannya sekarang. Seketika ia membalikkan tubuh Naruto cepat.

"Naruto-kun jangan berbalik dulu!" Ucapnya sambil memakai handuknya.

"Naruto-kun bisa berbalik sekarang!"

Naruto berbalik, dia terperangah melihat tubuh Hinata yang hanya dibalut dengan handuk yang sangat minim. Ia menatap Hinata lekat. Memandanginya dari atas ke bawah dan dari bawah ke atas.

'hi...Hinata..!" Ucap Naruto terbata. Sulit sekali baginya ntuk mengeluarkan kata-kata ketika melihat tubuh Hinata seperti itu. Bagaimana pun juga dia adalah seorang laki-laki normal yang jika disuguhkan pemandangan indah di depannya, otomatis akan membuat sesuatu di bagian bawahnya akan menegang.

Hinata yang dipandangi seperti itu merasa malu, apalagi orang yang memadanginya adalah orang yang ia sukai. Rasa malunya bertambah saat menyadari bahwa saat ini ia hanya mengenakan handuk, itu pun hanya bisa menutupi sepertiga dari tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa naruto-kun?" Tanya hinata cemas karena melihat naruto yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengindahkan semua pikiran kotornya. "a..a..ku.. Ti..tidak.. Apa-apa hinata-chan" ucapnya gugup. "sebaiknya kau jangan dulu keluar, nampaknya mereka masih berada di luar!" Lanjutnya.

'_Kami-sama sampai kapan aku di sini? Aku bisa gila jika terus di sini. Astaga kenapa juga Hinata memiliki tubuh seindah itu?_' batin Naruto teriak frustasi.

"I..iya. Baiklah naruto-kun" jawabnya gugup. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan di dalam kamar mandi bersama naruto. Baginya ini terlalu mendadak dan ia belum belum menyiapkan sesuatu untuk itu.

'_Kami-sama, mohon kuatkan aku. Aku tidak ingin pingsan di hadapan Naruto saat ini._'

Setelah dirasa sudah aman, perlahan Naruto membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mengintip di celah-celah pintu untuk melihat suasana di luar kamar mandi.

"Sudah aman hinata, mereka sudah pergi. Aku akan menunggumu di luar. Cepatlah memakai baju agar kita bisa segera keluar dari sini!" Titah naruto. Tak ingin berlama-lama di dalam sana apalagi dengan Hinata yang keadaannya terlalu menggoda untuknya. Bisa-bisa dia tak bisa menahannya dan akan menyerang Hinata. Waktu di UKS saja dia mencium Hinata yang sedang tertidur walaupun dia memakai pakaian yang lengkap, apalagi sekarang yang keadaannya hanya memakai handuk sangat minim.

OoO

Mereka berdua sekarang tengah berjalan menuju ke kelas bersama. Setelah berada di depan pintu, baik Hinata maupun Naruto merasa ragu untuk masuk pasalnya mereka sudah terlambat lebih dari setengah waktu mata pelajaran itu.

Naruto kemudian memberanikan diri untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

_Tok..tok..tok..._

Sebagai formalitas maupun sopan santun, Naruto mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk. "ano... Sensei maaf kami terlambat! Apa boleh kami masuk" ujar Naruto. Mereka berdua sekarang menjadi objek perhatian di kelas itu.

Hinata yang dipandangi oleh teman-teman kelasnya merasa risih. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang tampak tak peduli. Pandangan mereka seakan-akan ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Ia mengerti kenapa mereka memandanginya seperti itu. Ia yang notabenenya hanya seorang gadis berpenampilan jelek masuk ke kelas bersama dengan salah seorang pangeran mereka.

"dari mana saja kalian? Kalian tahukan dari tadi sudah jam pelajaran berlangsung, kenapa kalian baru muncul? Dan lagi, ada apa dengan pakaianmu Hinata? Di mana seragammu? Kenapa kau memakai pakaian olah raga?" Tanya sensei mereka yang otomatis membuyarkan pikiran Hinata.

"Gomenasai sensei, tadi saya tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman saya ke Hinata dan membuat baju Hinata kotor dan berbau, jadi saya menemani Hinata untuk mengganti seragamnya." Kilah Naruto. Ia tahu jika ia jujur, maka Hinata akan mendapat masalah dari murid-murid lain yang suka mem_bully_nya dan lagi pasti sahabatnya akan mendapatkan masalah.

"ya sudah, apa boleh buat. Kalian boleh masuk. Tapi ingat! Jangan pernah mengulangnya lagi."

"haik" jawab Naruto dan Hinata berbarengan. Membungkuk dan kembali ke bangku mereka.

Proses belajar mereka dilakukan dalam keadaan hening. Bukan karena sibuk menyimak materi pelajaran, namun karena peristiwa barusan. Naruto sang pangeran berjalan beriringan dengan Hinata, yang notabenenya adalah seorang yang jauh untuk menjadi pasangan dari Naruto.

Mereka semakin membenci Hinata, apalagi mengingat kejadian sewaktu jam istirahat tadi. Naruto menggendong Hinata seperti putri dalam kisah dongeng.

Lagi-lagi mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk pada Hinata. Layaknya agen mereke saling memberikan kode lewat tatapan mata mereka untuk menyiksa Hinata sepulang sekolah.

OoO

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Baik siswa maupun siswa di sekolah itu bergegas untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Namun berbeda dengan mereka, yang telah menunggu Hinata pulang sekolah. Mereka dengan setianya menunggu Hinata di depan gerbang sekolah.

Hinata yang berjalan menuju pagar tak merasa curiga terhadap murid-murid yang berkumpul di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia menganggap mereka sedang menunggu jemputan seperti biasa. Dengan langkah ringan ia berjalan tak mempedulikan mereka.

Belum sempat ia keluar gerbang, tangannya telah ditarik paksa oleh salah satu murid itu. Mereka membawanya ke belakang gudang yang tak pernah lagi digunakan. Dengan keras mereka kemudian membantingnya hingga ia terjerembap dan menghantam tanah yang ia pijaki.

Hinata hanya bisa meringis nyeri saat melihat lutut dan dengkulnya terluka hingga mengeluarkan darah. Ia berusaha duduk dan mendongak menatap beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya sinis, juga benci. Hinata sangat ketakutan dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena lagi-lagi ia harus di_bully_.

Entah apa lagi yang telah ia lakukan sehingga lagi-lagi ia harus di_bully_, ia merasa tak melakukan kesalahan hari ini. Lagi pula tadi pagi mereka sudah mem_bully_nya, menyiksanya, bahkan ia harus berganti baju karena bajunya yang kotor. Apa mereka masih belum puas? Apa mereka tak punya hati terus menyiksanya? Entah di mana hati mereka, sehingga menyiksanya seakan-akan dia adalah kuman yang harus dibasmi.

Hinata kembali menunduk saat ada sepasang kaki yang berjalan menghampirinya dan menjambak rambutnya keras sehingga rambutnya seakan ingin terlepas dari kulit kepalanya. Membuat ia meringis kesakitan lalu memohon ampun pada gadis itu.

"Gomenasai, tolong lepaskan rambutku, sakit…" rintih Hinata kesakitan. Tapi seolah tuli, gadis itu menatapnya dengan sorot meremehkan dan malah semakin mengeratkan jambakannya.

"ini adalah pelajaran untukmu karena berusaha mendekati pangeran kami." Ucapnya sambil mendongakkan wajah Hinata agar melihatnya.

"a...apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Belanya. Ia memang tak mengerti apa yang telah dilakukannya.

_Plak_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipinya hingga membuat sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Tidak hanya satu tamparan yang dilayangkan namun banyak tamparan dengan murid-murid lain yang juga ikut menamparnya

"sakit" lirih Hinata. Ia sudah tak kuasa melawan. Bahkan berbicara pun terasa sulit baginya. Ia hanya diam menerima semua yang dilakukan oleh mereka.

"ah... Sudahlah! Kawan-kawan!" Panggilnya.

Hinata dapat melihat beberapa murid membawa ember yang diduganya berisi air kotor.

Tidak berapa lama ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengenai dirinya. Lagi-lagi mereka menyiramnya dengan air kotor, bahkan lebih parah dari yang tadi pagi, karena air yang disiramkan lebih hitam dan berbau. Ia yakin air itu pasti berasal dari selokan sekolahnya.

"dasar… menjijikan, tak tahu diri!" Mereka kemudian memakinya bahkan meludahi puncak kepala Hinata. Membuat gadis itu hanya bisa menelan ludah sakit sambil menahan isak tangisnya. Membiarkan air matanya menetes deras menyusuri kedua pipi putihnya. Hinata memejamkan mata berusaha menetralisir rasa sakit di tubuhnya, rasa sakit yang lebih dominan ia rasakan di hatinya.

"kau itu hanya sampah bagi sekolah ini. Tidak pantas untuk mendekati pangeran kami." Hina salah satu dari mereka.

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam, menunuduk, sambil menangis.

Tidak sampai di situ siksaan yang mereka berikan pasa Hinata, mereka juga dengan teganya menyeret Hinata masuk ke dalam gudang tua dan menguncinya dari luar.

"hahahaha..." Tawa mereka berbarengan. "rasakan itu. Itu akibatnya jika kau mendekati salah satu pangeran kami." Ujar salah satu di antara mereka sebelum meninggalkan Hinata di sana. Sendirian.

"tolong buka pintunya! Tolong buka!" Ucap Hinata sambil menggedor-gedor pintu gudang itu. Tangisnya semakin pecah tatkala melihat keadaan di dalam gudang itu. Gelap tak ada cahaya sedikit pun yang menerangi tempat itu. Ia takut. Ingatan masa lalunya kembali menghantuinya, pengalamannya yang mengerikan.

"tolong!" Teriaknya frustasi. Ia menangis, meraung di dalam gelapnya gudang itu. "Naruto-kun tolong aku!" Lirihnya sebelum jatuh pingsan.

TBC

maaf kalau kurang memuaskan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pair : **Naruto, Hinata,Sasuke, dan Sakura

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt/Comfort & drama

**Disclaimer :** **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO **dan semua character yang ada di dalam cerita ini

**WARNING :** AU,OOC, typo, alur kecepatan, ga⎯je dan lain-lain (suka-suka Mickey),

Story by

**Mickey_Miki**

Cerita sebelumnya.

_Tidak sampai di situ siksaan yang mereka berikan pada Hinata, mereka juga dengan teganya menyeret Hinata masuk ke dalam gudang tua dan menguncinya dari luar._

"_hahahaha..." Tawa mereka berbarengan. "rasakan itu. Itu akibatnya jika kau mendekati salah satu pangeran kami." Ujar salah satu di antara mereka sebelum meninggalkan Hinata di sana. Sendirian._

"_tolong buka pintunya! Tolong buka!" Ucap Hinata sambil menggedor-gedor pintu gudang itu. Tangisnya semakin pecah tatkala melihat keadaan di dalam gudang itu. Gelap tak ada cahaya sedikit pun yang menerangi tempat itu. Ia takut. Ingatan masa lalunya kembali menghantuinya, pengalamannya yang mengerikan._

"_tolong!" Teriaknya frustasi. Ia menangis, meraung di dalam gelapnya gudang itu. "Naruto-kun tolong aku!" Lirihnya sebelum jatuh pingsan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak pertama kali kulihat dirimu, hal paling mendalam yang kurasakan adalah kehangatan, kejujuran, kebaikan yang terpancar dari wajahmu.

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 : Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto awalnya berniat untuk pulang, namun diurungkannya karena sempat melihat beberapa murid yang berjalan dari arah gudang. Entah kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak, dalam kepalanya wajah Hinata yang menangis muncul. Ia kemudian menghampiri tempat itu. Bau menyengat langsung tercium di indra penciumannya. Ia juga melihat bekas air selokan di tanah. Pikirannya entah kenapa langsung mengarah ke Hinata.

"Hinata!" Teriak Naruto memanggil Hinata. Hanya nama itu yang langsung terpikirkan olehnya.

Tak ada jawaban yang di dapatinya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju gudang mengikuti percikan bekas air got di tanah. Penglihatannya berhenti di satu titik, yaitu gudang sekolah yang sudah tak terpakai lagi.

"Hinata!" Panggilnya lagi.

Naruto kemudian mendobrak pintu itu. "Hinata!" Sekali lagi ia berteriak untuk memastikan. Dan lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban yang di dapatkannya. Ia kemudian menendang pintu itu keras sehingga salah satu pintu gudang itu terlepas dari engselnya.

Pintu gudang itu terbuka, menyisakan gelapnya dalam gudang itu. Perlahan kaki jenjangnya memasuki gudang itu, berusaha mencari satu sosok yang terus membayangi kepalanya. Ditelusurinya gudang itu, namun ia tak juga menemukan sosok yang dia maksud. Ia kemudian berbalik untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Namun ketika ia akan keluar dari gudang itu, matanya menemukan sesuatu di balik salah satu pintu gudang itu. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat satu sosok yang sedang terbaring lemah. Sosok yang telah ia cari-cari. Ia kemudian mengangkatnya dan membawanya keluar gudang itu.

Hatinya berdenyut nyeri ketika melihat penampilan Hinata. Lebih parah dari tadi pagi. Wajahnya penuh luka lebam, masih menempel bekas darah di sudut bibirnya, bahkan di jidatnya pun terdapat luka dan masih mengeluarkan darah.

Naruto membawa Hinata ke apartemen miliknya. Kebetulan ia tinggal sendiri di apartemen itu. Dengan telaten ia membersihkan tubuh Hinata, mengganti pakaiannya, juga merawat luka-luka gadis itu.

Awalnya Naruto sulit untuk melakukannya, bagimanapun juga dia adalah seorang laki-laki normal. Yang akan bereaksi ketika melihat pemandangan wanita yang hanya berbalut pakaian dalam di depannya. Namun, Dia masih sadar dan bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tak tergoda. Walau ada bagian dari dirinya yang menginginkan itu.

Ia terus menunggu Hinata sampai gadis itu tersadar. Namun sudah hampir dua jam Hinata belum juga tersadar.

Naruto pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan Hinata sesuatu. Memasakkan bubur dengan menambahkan sedikit rempah obat agar Hinata dapat segera sehat. Naruto juga mencucikan baju kotor yang tadi digunakan Hinata walaupun dengan mesin cuci.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"_kata ka-can-ku nanti kalo becal, kita akan sepelti meleka. Nanti kita akan menikah, telus punya anak yang lucu-lucu kayak Hanabi-can. Aku ingin punya anak kayak Hanabi-can yang lucu." Ujar bocah cilik berambut indigo pendek pada temannya. "Nalu-chan, nanti kalau becal mau tidak jadi cuamiku?" bocah cilik itu kemudian bertanya kepada temannya dengan wajah berharap, tanpa tahu arti dari kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Bocah itu kini tengah bermain di taman bersama dengan ketiga teman kecilnya yang lain sambil menunggu jemputan mereka._

_Anak laki-laki dengan rambut blonde itu berbalik dengan menampakkan cengiran khas-nya. "Boleh. Nanti kalau becal aku akan jadi cuami hina-chan." Ujar Naru riang sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Angin sore membelai rambut blonde-nya hingga membuatnya bergerak-gerak seirama dengan hembusan angin tersebut._

"_Ano... Caku juga mau. Caku juga mau punya anak kayak Hanabi-chan." Gadis kecil lain dengan rambut sewarna permen kapas menimpali. Tak mau kalah dengan Hinata. "Cacuke-chan─!?" ia berbalik meraih tangan kecil di sampingnya dengan malu-malu. Bocah cilik dengan surai raven bertampang imut._

"_Aku tidak mau. Saku-chan pendiam. Aku tidak suka cama anak yang pendiam kayak saku-chan." Ujar anak laki-laki itu sebelum temannya melanjutkan perkataannya._

"_Cacu-chan...!" Ucap Saku kecil dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. Gadis berumur empat tahun itu sebentar lagi akan menangis._

_Melihat temannya yang sebentar lagi akan menangis, anak laki-laki itu pun tak tega dan membelai rambut pink gadis kecil itu, diikuti dengan kedua temannya yang lain, menghampiri keduanya._

"_Caku-chan jangan Cedih, aku juga jadi cedih. Casu-kun Cuma becando kok. Benal kan Cacu-chan?" Hibur Hinata kecil._

"_Maaf! Tapi kalo Caku-chan kayak Hinata, aku mau kok jadi suami saku-chan nanti." Tambahnya sambil membelai rambut gadis cilik itu._

"_Caku-chan jangan cedih. Cacuke cudah bilang mau jadi cuami Caku-chan. Jadi jangan sedih lagi!" Imbuh laku-laki cilik yang lain. ia juga tak tega melihat temannya menangis tepat depan mereka._

_Hari semakin sore, para jemputan mereka juga sudah tiba. Tak mau merepotkan keluarga mereka. Akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Lagi pula mereka tak mau dimarahi oleh kakak-kakak mereka karena telah menunggu lama._

"_Aku duluan yah teman-teman. Nii-chan-ku cudah mau pulang. Ja matte ne...! Becok kita main lagi yah!?" Ucap Hinata kecil seraya berlari menghampiri kakaknya._

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Mimipi yah?" Gumam Hinata.

"Bagaimana kondisi mereka sekarang yah? Kuharap mereka semua baik-baik saja. Aku sangat merindukan mereka. Teman pertama yang menerimaku." Ucapnya lirih. Tak terasa air matanya merembes begitu saja.

Hinata dulunya memiliki 3 orang sahabat─teman masa kecil yang selalu menemaninya bermain. Mereka semua bertemu di _play group_ karena kesibukan orang tua mereka, akhirnya mereka dititipkan di sana.

Awalnya mereka jauh dari kata dekat. Teman-temannya memiliki karakter tersendiri yang berbanding terbalik dengannya. Pendiam, cerewet, hiperaktif, dan sombong.

Waktu kecil dia adalah anak yang lembut, tetapi aktif. Berbeda jauh dengan sifatnya yang sekarang. Sifat aktif yang dimilikinya telah lenyap, namun masih tetap lembut dan cenderung pendiam. Mungkin karena masalah internal keluarganya. Akan tetapi, bukan berarti dia anak _broken home_.

Ia mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya di ruangan itu. Biru langit dan putih menjadi warna dominan kamar itu. Selain itu, wangi yang menguar dari kamar itu kontras dengan aroma khas lelaki yang dikenalnya. _Citrus_ dan _mint_. Jelas sekali kalau ia tidak berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri dan berada di dalam kamar seorang lelaki.

Dengan susah payah, ia mencoba bangkit dan duduk di ranjang itu dengan bantal sebagai alas sandarannya. Ia ingin berdiri dan mencari pemilik kamar itu, namun tubuhnya tak kuasa untuk digerakkan.

Tangan kanannya beralih memegang pelipisnya yang tadi terluka. Masih terasa sakit meski sudah diobati. Ia ingat kejadian tadi sore ketika pulang sekolah. Seharusnya ia berada di dalam gudang sekolah. Kenapa ia bisa berada di dalam kamar─yang pemiliknya entah siapa─itu? Kira-kira siapa yang sudah berbaik hati menolongnya?

OoO

Di dapur, Naruto yang sudah menyiapkan semuanya─bubur yang tadi dibuatnya serta air hangat untuk diminum Hinata─ kemudian kembali ke kamarnya untuk melihat keadaan gadis itu.

Gadis itu sekarang sudah sadar, ia tengah duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan bantal sebagai tumpuannya.

Perlahan ia mendekati gadis itu. "Hinata!" Sapanya riang. Ia kemudian menyimpan nampannya di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya dan ikut duduk di samping gadis itu. "Bagaimana keadaanmu Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto senang. Tak bisa dipungkiri hatinya merasa sangat lega dan juga senang mendapati Hinata sadar.

"Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata seraya melihat laki-laki itu. "Aku baik-baik saja. Apa Naruto-kun yang menolongku dan membawaku kemari?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kau jangan banyak bergerak dulu makanlah!" Ucap Naruto lembut sambil mengambil bubur dan mulai menyuapkan pada Hinata.

"_Arigato_ Naruto-kun, kau menolongku lagi" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum tulus.

...

**DEG**

Naruto tertegun melihat senyum Hinata. Bubur yang akan disuapkan ke Hinata berhenti tepat di depan bibir Hinata. Lagi-lagi Hinata membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya. Desiran hangat mulai merambah ke setiap tubuhnya.

Entah apa yang terjadi Setiap kali senyum Hinata terpancar. Senyum itu seakan mengikat kuat dada Naruto, merebut setiap nafas, dan menghentikan aliran darahnya. Namun aneh, senyum itu seakan memiliki magnet yang kuat terhadap Naruto, tak bisa dilepaskan, walau sekuat apapun dorong yang diberikan. Senyum yang selalu bisa menjerat hati Naruto hingga melupakan segalanya.

Senyum itu selalu ingin dia lihat. Bertengker manis di wajah ayu Hinata. Senyum kebahagiaan, bukan senyum getir yang biasa ia tebarkan. Dia ingin terus melihat wajah Hinata yang seperti itu tanpa ada derai air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Naruto-kun!?" Panggil Hinata lembut, memecah lamunan Naruto.

Naruto sedikit tersentak dengan panggilan Hinata. "Mmm... Ada apa Hinata-chan?" Tanyanya lembut sambil menyuapi bubur Hinata.

Hinata diam sejenak, menghabiskan bubur yang masih ada di dalam mulutnya. "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa yang mengganti pakaianku?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajahnya yang memerah entah karena apa.

Melihat wajah Hinata merona membuat Naruto harus berusaha keras menahan gejolak di dadanya untuk segera mencium gadis di depannya itu. Aneh, padahal dengan Sakura saja ia tak pernah berpikiran seperti itu apalagi merasakan apa yang saat ini ia rasakan.

"Aku." Ucapnya refleks tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Eh...!?"

Baik Hinata maupun Naruto sama-sama kaget dan malu, membuat wajah mereka merona bahkan wajah Hinata sudah melebihi warna kepiting rebus.

"Aa...a...ano, a...a..aku...bu..bukan.. Ma..ma...maksudku, bibi.. Yah... Bibi. Bibi Aku yang mengganti pakaianmu. Bibi yang biasa datang untuk membersihkan apartemenku." Kilah Naruto terbata.

Entah apa yang akan dikatakan Hinata melihat dirinya yang seperti itu. Semoga saja Hinata tak menyadari kebohongannya dan menganggapnya lelaki mesum yang sering mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Apalagi setelah kejadian di dalam UKS tadi.

Awalnya ia ingin meminta tolong pada tetangganya, tetapi ia tidak begitu akrab dengan tetangga-tetangganya. Pembantu yang kerjakan juga sudah pulang, jika sudah menjelang sore. Jadi terpaksa dia sendiri yang mengganti pakaian itu sambil menahan diri.

"_Arigato_ _Naruto-kun_," ucap Hinata, "aku mengerti." Lanjutnya.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Hehehe... Ya sudah! Kalau begitu kau harus memakan bubur ini, kalau perlu sampai habis supaya kau cepat sembuh. Oh ya. Maaf kalau rasa buburnya aneh. Tadi aku menambahkannya rempah-rempah. Itu salah satu resep keluargaku kalau-kalau ada yang sakit. Katanya bisa membuat tubuh jadi hangat dan mempercepat proses kesembuhan." Papar Naruto sambil menyuapi Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng, "ini enak kok. Rasanya pas di mulutku. _Arigato_. Kau sudah baik padaku." Ucap Hinata jujur.

"Itu sudah sewajarnya, kau kan teman sekelasku. Lagi pula kau begini juga karena sahabatku. Oh ya Hinata, ngomong-ngomong kau tinggal di mana? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang jika kau sudah baikan. Besokkan kita harus sekolah, lagi pula aku tidak memiliki pakaian untuk seorang siswi." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Hinata menimbang-nimbang jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Naruto. Haruskah ia berbohong ataukah jujur. Jika Naruto orang baik ia pasti akan menyimpan rahasia. "a..aku tinggal di kompleks Hyuga." Dalam hati Hinata berharap agar Naruto tak marah padanya karena sudah menyembunnyikan jati dirinya.

"Oh..." Naruto hanya mengangguk paham. Dan itu membuat Hinata merasa heran. Tak ada respon seperti dalam bayangannya.

Hinata mengerjap, "kau tidak curiga padaku?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Curiga padamu?" Tanya Naruto mengulang pertanyaan Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa harus curiga kau tinggal di kompleks itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan keluarga itu? Yah aku tahu kompleks itu khusus untuk keluarga Hyuga dan aku juga tahu kalau Hyuga itu adalah keluarga yang berpengaruh di kota ini. Terus apa yang harus dicurigai? Apa keluarga Hyuga itu keluarga teroris sehingga harus dicurigai? Apa mereka nanti akan menghancurkan kota ini dank au sebagai mata-matanya? Tidak-kan!?"

Angguk Hinata. Ia bingung dengan pikiran Naruto. Ia tahu Naruto itu memiliki kecerdasan yang lumayan, karena berhasil masuk kelas unggulan sama seperti dirinya dan Sasuke. Tidakkah laki-laki itu curiga padanya, ataukah Naruto itu adalah laki-laki polos? Jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia tinggal di kompleks Hyuga, itukan artinya ia adalah keturunan Hyuga jadi otomatis dirinya juga salah satu orang berpengaruh di kota itu.

"Naruto-kun sudah mengetahui siapa aku? Maksudku aku yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Hinata ragu.

"Tentu saja aku tahu siapa kamu. Hyuga Hinata kelas XI, teman sekelas Naruto Uzumaki, selalu menduduki peringkat 3 di kelas setelah sikamaru dan Sasuke. Ia selalu berada di kelas atau di perpustakaan jika jam istirahat. Ia juga adalah seorang gadis cupu dengan kaca mata bulat besar di wajahnya. Meski begitu dia memiliki wajah yang cantik dan melebihi gadis-gadis di sekolahnya. Dia juga memiliki Hidung mancung kecil dan dua bola mata yang seindah bulan. Bahkan si Namikaze saja sampai jatuh hati padanya..." Ungkapnya panjang lebar tanpa sadar menyuarakan apa yang ada di kepalanya dan itu membuatnya untuk diam sesaat.

Hinata tersipu malu, lagi-lagi Naruto memujinya. "Naruto-kun, Namikaze itu siapa? Aku belum pernah mendengar namanya di sekolah. Apa aku pernah melihatnya? Kenapa dia menyukaiku?" Tanya Hinata polos.

Naruto tak percaya mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, "kau tidak tahu Namikaze itu siapa?". Baru kali ini dia menemui orang yang tak tahu seorang Namikaze. Namikaze yang sangat terkenal seantero kota Konoha bahkan hingga di luar negeri.

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku memang pernah mendengar nama Namikaze dari oto-san, ta..tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya, bahkan di sekolah pun rasa-rasanya tak ada anak yang menggunakan nama Namikaze."

Yah tentu saja tidak akan dia temui secara, memang tidak ada yang menggunakan nama Namikaze di sekolah tapi tetap saja, walaupun tak digunakan, satu sekolah sudah tahu siapa anak itu. "_Hhhh_" Naruto mendesah. "Baiklah, kurasa kau memang benar-benar tak tahu siapa itu Namikaze." Naruto tampaknya kecewa setelah mendengar penuturan dari Hinata, ternyata ada juga yang tak tahu siapa itu Namikaze.

Naruto tersentak. Tampak berpikir, memang kenapa kalau ada orang yang tak tahu dirinya, apa juga pedulinya. Seharusnya ia senang, bukankah itu membuktikan bahwa mungkin saja masih banyak orang yang tak tahu siapa dirinya. Jika memang begitu, mungkin saja ia tak akan mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari gadis-gadis jika sedang di jalan. Namun, ada sebagian sisinya yang tak suka, tak rela mendengar Hinata tak mengetahui siapa dirinya.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah! Selesai mencuci ini aku akan mengantarmu. Mungkin sekarang bajumu sudah kering." Titahnya. Ia pun kembali ke dapur untuk menyimpan kembali mangkuk bekas bubur tadi.

Lagi-lagi Hinata mengangguk.

OoO

Hari telah berganti. Pagi menyapa riang. Sinar hangat sang mentari mulai menyebar di seluruh sudut dunia. Seorang gadis berambut indigo pun terbangun menampilkan dua bola mata seindah bulan saat belaian sinar mengetuk kelopak matanya dan terbuka. Ia membuka tirai jendela dan membalas sapaan pagi dengan senyum. Perlahan, ia turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi untuk segera membasuh wajahnya.

Di dalam kamar mandi Hinata terdapat sebuah cermin besar setinggi dirinya. Ia berhenti dan menghadap kaca yang tengah memantulkan dirinya. Ia terdiam memandangi wajahnya yang tanpa kaca mata.

"_**Dia memiliki wajah yang cantik dan melebihi gadis-gadis di sekolahnya."**_

Ia menyentuh wajahnya. Wajah yang kemarin telah dipuji oleh Naruto. Orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"_**Dia juga memiliki Hidung mancung kecil"**_

Kembali ia memegang hidungnya.

_**Dia juga memiliki dua bola mata yang seindah bulan, bahkan si Namikaze saja sampai jatuh hati padanya"**_

Wajahnya memerah setelah mendengar pujian terakhir Naruto. Ia jadi tidak sabar untuk segera ke sekolah dan bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya itu. Namun ia sedikit penasaran, sebetulnya Namikaze itu siapa. Ia ingin bertanya, tetapi ia harus bertanya kepada siapa, secara satu sekolah menganggapnya seperti kuman penganggu. Andai saja, ia bisa ke sekolah tanpa harus berpenampilan seperti itu, apakah dirinya akan tetap dihina oleh mereka?

OoO

Hinata berjalan di halaman sekolah sendirian karena mendapat sebuah pesan yang katanya dari Naruto untuk menemuinya di belakang sekolah. Hinata yang senang mendapat pesan dari Naruto tak sedikit pun curiga.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia akan sampai di tempat tujuannya, namun sebuah tangan menariknya paksa dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di tembok pagar belakang sekolah.

"Akh..." Rintihnya kesakitan.

Tiga orang siswi sedang mengelilinginya, "siapa yang mengeluarkanmu di gudang kemarin?" Tanya siswi berkaca mata salah satu dari siswi itu yang ditahunya bernama Karin dari _tag name_ di bajunya.

Ia memandang mereka takut. "Pe..penjaga sekolah..." Bohongnya. Tak mau disiksa lebih parah lagi. Ia juga tak mau jika Naruto dianggap buruk oleh mereka karena sudah menolong gadis cupu seperti dirinya.

"Kau memberitahunya siapa yang mengurungmu?"

Hinata menggelang, "ti..tidak." Jawabnya takut.

"Bagus! Jika sampai guru-guru mengetahui tentang ini, kau yang akan mendapat masalah. Mengerti!" Ancam Karin. Sedang teman-temannya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hinata mengangguk, sambil menunduk tak berani melihat mereka.

Ketiga siswi itu kemudian beranjak dan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

Lagi-lagi ia begitu, tak berani melawan dan hanya menerima perlakuan mereka. Hinata jatuh terduduk, merengkuh kedua dadanya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lututnya. Ia kecewa, benci, juga marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa menit terlewat bahkan bel pergatian pelajaran sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Hinata kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki kelasnya. Di perjalanan ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Lagi-lagi semua perasaan sedihnya hilang begitu saja. Kakinya melangkah untuk mendekatinya, ingin menyapanya, namun diurungkan ketika melihat seorang gadis di sampingnya. Ia tahu siapa gadis itu. Gadis itu juga adalah teman sekelasnya Sakura Haruno dan orang yang disukai Naruto.

Dia kembali bersedih, padahal baru saja kesedihannya hilang. Sekarang muncul lagi.

Kebersamaan Naruto dan Sakura sangat berbeda. Mereka terlihat bahagia dengan Naruto yang seperti sedang menggoda gadis itu. Walau gadis itu tampak tak suka dengan ucapan da tingkah laku Naruto, namun dia tetap meladeninya dan tampak tersenyum walau tipis.

Hinata kemudian mengambil langkah memutar agar tak bertemu dengan mereka. Namun ternyata ia salah mengambil keputusan. Ia salah sudah mengambil jalan memutar itu, karena ia bertemu dengan biang dari semua masalahnya. Sasuke Uchiha sang iblis sekolah menurutnya tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

Hinata bingung, antara terus melanjutkan langkahnya atau berbalik dan bertemu dengan mereka berdua. Tanpa banyak berfikir lagi ia kemudian berbalik, lebih baik ia bertemu dengan mereka berdua dibandingkan dengan Sasuke itu.

_Grep_

Tanpa Hinata duga ternyata sang pangeran sekolah itu menangkap pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menghempaskannya ke dinding. Ia juga menghimpit tubuh Hinata dengan tubuhnya. Kedua tangan Hinata di pegangnya erat dan diletakkan di samping kanan kiri kepala Hinata.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Tanya sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"A..aku.. Tidak...─"

"Apa kau takut padaku?" Potong sasuke yang semakin menghimpit Hinata.

Hinata hanya menunduk, ia takut melihat mata Sasuke. 'ia bodoh' sebetulnya gampang saja ia menjawab seperti itu, namun ia tak bisa. Ia terlalu takut pada pemuda itu.

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Naruto heran melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara Naruto, menghentikan kegiatannya dan melepaskan Hinata.

"Loh Hinata. Kalian sebenarnya sedang apa?" Tanya Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Dadanya sangat sesak mendapati orang yang sangat disukainya seolah ingin mencium Hinata.

Berkat pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke melepaskan kukungannya dari Hinata.

Naruto yang melihat tiba-tiba diam. Tak ada kata-kata yang dia ucapkan, ia terlalu terkejut dengan penglihatannya saat ini. Desiran aneh tiba-tiba menggerogoti tubuhnya. Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya serasa dihujam meriam. Perih. Dadanya begitu sesak tak tertahankan, dan ia tak menyukai perasaan itu. Dengan refleks Naruto menarik lengan Hinata dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu menyisakan dua orang yang terlihat kebingungan. Entahlah, Ia hanya tak suka melihat Hinata dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Na.. Naruto-kun ada apa?" Tanya Hinata. Wajahnya sekarang telah memerah.

Naruto mengentikan langkah kakinya di belakang sekolah, menghempaskan tubuh Hinata pada sebuah pohon, namun tidak sekasar ketiga gadis tadi dan menghimpitnya sambil mencengkran kuat kedua tangan Hinata. "Jangan pernah kau dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke!"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Ia bingung dengan perkataan Naruto. "Ke..kenapa?" Tanya Hinata ragu. Diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto bukan membuatnya takut atau khawatir malah ia merasa senang. Seolah Naruto cemburu melihat kedekatannya dengan Sasuke tadi.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengannya" kata-kata itu refleks Naruto ucapkan. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa dia tak suka jika Hinata dekat dengan Sasuke. Detik itu juga semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah tan Naruto usai mengucapkannya. Malu karena sikapnya sudah menunjukkan seakan-akan ia cemburu.

Hinata tersentak. Namun detik berikutnya ia tersenyum. "Kau salah paham Naruto-kun. Aku tidak pernah dekat dengannya, apalagi mencoba untuk dekat dengannya. Dia juga pasti tidak mau dekat-dekat denganku, diakan sangat membenciku. Jadi tidak mungkin kami bisa dekat. Naruto-kun pasti tahu bagaimana sikap Uchiha padaku. Jadi itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi." Ungkapnya panjng lebar. Baru kali ini ia bisa berbicara sepanjang itu.

Hinata senang sekaligus bingung dengan sikap Naruto yang menyuruhnya menghindari Sasuke. Oke. Ia tahu, Sasuke akan menyiksanya lagi dan Naruto tak ingin sahabatnya melukai dirinya, tetapi Naruto itu terlihat terlalu peduli padanya dan seolah-olah Naruto itu adalah kekasihnya.

Aneh dan membingungkan untuknya. Bukankah Naruto menyukai Sakura, kenapa Naruto bertindak seakan-akan ia peduli bahkan terkesan cemburu dengan kedekatannya dengan Sasuke? Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Naruto darinya?

"Hinata kau harus menjauhi Sasuke?" ucap Naruto lebih menegaskan perkataannya.

Hinata mengangguk, "sebetulnya, kenapa sikap Uchiha-san seperti itu padaku? Apakah aku pernah berbuat kesalahan padanya?" Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan semua kesedihannya. "Sepertinya ia sangat membenciku." Lanjutnya lirih.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Hinata. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga ia selalu menyiksamu. Dia memang sahabatku, tapi dia tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku tentang masalah ini, mengapa ia sampai berbuat seperti itu padamu." Jeda Naruto "Tapi yang jelas, kau harus menjauhinya! Apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah mendekatinya! Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa."

"_Wakatta..._" Ucap Hinata tersenyum. Setidaknya ada orang yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya di sekolah ini.

"_Arigato_ Naruto-kun. Terima kasih untuk semua kebaikanmu, tapi kurasa cukup sampai di sini saja kau menolongku. Aku tidak mau hubungan persahabatanmu dengan Sasuke berakhir apalagi sampai bermusuhan karena aku." Ucap Hinata tulus. Ia memang sering di_bully_ oleh murid sekolah itu karena Sasuke. Baik batin maupun fisiknya tersiksa, namun itu jauh lebih baik jika dibandingkan melihat hubungan persahabatan Naruto dan Sasuke berakhir dan membuat Naruto bersedih. Ia paling tidak suka melihat orang yang ia cintai bersedih apalagi penyebabnya adalah karena dirinya.

"Kau salah Hinata. Aku dan Sasuke memang bersahabat dan aku sebagai sahabatnya memiliki kewajiban untuk menyadarkannya. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menyiksa orang lagi, apalagi orang yang ia siksa adalah orang yang sangat..." Naruto menghentikan ucapannya. Bingung harus melanjutkan dengan menggunakan kata seperti apa.

"Apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata penasaran. Ia kemudian menatap Naruto, bingung dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan olehnya. Kenapa Naruto senang sekali membuatnya penasaran? Kata-katanya, sikap, maupun tindakannya semuanya membuat dirinya penasaran. Apa Naruto memang seperti ini? Selalu membuat orang penasaran atau hanya dirinya sendiri yang merasa seperti itu?

Tapi ia berharap, bahwa Naruto akan mengatakan ia adalah orang disukai pemuda _blonde _itu.

Masih terdiam, Naruto tak kunjung memberikan jawaban pada Hinata. Entah apa yang harus dilontarkan sebagai jawabannya. '_Bukankah ini kesempatan untuk membat Hinata tak dibully lagi._' Pikirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata." Lantang, tegas, tampak tak terdengar keraguan saat kalimat singkat itu terucap.


	3. Chapter 3

Kembali lagi bersama author yang lambat ini. Sebelumnya saya mengucapkan terima kasih karena kalian sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic yang abal ini dan terima kasih yang sudah mereview dan memfav-kan fict ini.

Baiklah tanpa banyak bacot lagi. Silahkan dinikmati lanjutan cerita abal ini.

**Pair : **Naruto, Hinata,Sasuke, dan Sakura

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt/Comfort & drama

**Disclaimer :** **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO **dan semua character yang ada di dalam cerita ini

**WARNING :** AU,OOC, typo, alur kecepatan, ga⎯je dan lain-lain (suka-suka Mickey),

Story by

**Mickey_Miki**

**Cerita Sebelumnya :**

"_Hinata kau harus menjauhi Sasuke?" ucap Naruto lebih menegaskan perkataannya._

"_Wakatta..." Ucap Hinata tersenyum. Setidaknya ada orang yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya di sekolah ini._

"_Arigato Naruto-kun. Terima kasih untuk semua kebaikanmu, tapi kurasa cukup sampai di sini saja kau menolongku. Aku tidak mau hubungan persahabatanmu dengan Sasuke berakhir apalagi sampai bermusuhan karena aku." Ucap Hinata tulus. Ia memang sering dibully oleh murid sekolah itu karena Sasuke. Baik batin maupun fisiknya tersiksa, namun itu jauh lebih baik jika dibandingkan melihat hubungan persahabatan Naruto dan Sasuke berakhir dan membuat Naruto bersedih. Ia paling tidak suka melihat orang yang ia cintai bersedih apalagi penyebabnya adalah karena dirinya._

"_Kau salah Hinata. Aku dan Sasuke memang bersahabat dan aku sebagai sahabatnya memiliki kewajiban untuk menyadarkannya. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menyiksa orang lagi, apalagi orang yang ia siksa adalah orang yang sangat..." Naruto menghentikan ucapannya. Bingung harus melanjutkan dengan menggunakan kata seperti apa._

"_Aku mencintaimu Hinata." __Lantang, tegas, tampak tak terdengar keraguan saat kalimat singkat itu terucap._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tuhan telah memberikan kita banyak kelebihan. Dua tangan untuk memegang, dua kaki untuk berjalan, dua mata untuk melihat, dan hati untuk merasakan. Semua itu mempunya kegunaan untuk mengubah sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

***,*~ Chapter 3 ~*,***

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata." Lantang, tegas, tampak tak terdengar keraguan saat kalimat singkat itu terucap.

**DEG**

Mendengar pengakuan itu tentu saja semakin membuat jantungnya tidak normal berdetak. Apa yang diimpikan sejak dari dulu akhirnya terkabul─namun ini lebih dari sekedar harapannya, ia dulu hanya ingin mempunyai sebuah keberanian untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Diterima atau tidak ia tidak mempermasalahkannya─Dia yang dulu hanya bisa mengagumi Naruto secara diam-diam akhirnya mendapat pengakuan dari sang pujaan. Naruto juga mencintainya. Akhirnya, perasaan Hinata terbalaskan. Cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"K-kau mencintaiku…?" Tanya Hinata mengulangi, jujur buatnya ini tak bisa dipercaya. Entahlah. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh laki-laki itu. Dia sendiri tak bisa menafsirkannya─Namun walaupun demikian itu tetaplah membuatnya bahagia. Walau itu hanya sebuah kebohongan. Buatnya itu tak masalah, yang penting Naruto sudah mengatakan kalau ia juga menyukainya.

"Yah. Aku mencintaimu." Jawab naruto tegas seakan tak ada kebohongan yang tercetak di matanya. Jujur ia juga tak ingin melakukan itu semua, namun jika itu bisa merubah sahabatnya dan menolong Hinata dia akan dengan senang hati menolongnya. Walau nanti akan ada hati yang akan tersakiti.

"Ke..kenapa?" Lanjutnya lirih. Memberanikan diri untuk menatap kedua safir Naruto, berusaha mencari kebohongan dari kata-kata itu. Akan tetapi, tak ada satu kebohongan pun yang bisa ia temukan dari kedua safir itu. Seolah Naruto memang benar-benar mencintanya.

Hinata tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia ingin menerima Naruto dan mengatakan kalau ia juga mencintai laki-laki itu. Namun ada sebagian dari dirinya yang melarangnya.

Ditatapnya terus kedua manic seindah langit cerah itu, mencoba menyelami apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Naruto. Dia tak mau salah mengambil keputusan. Dia memang sudah mencintai laki-laki itu sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu dan laki-laki itu juga selalu menolongnya. Namun bukan berarti dia bisa langsung menerimanya begitu saja.

"Karena aku mencintaimu... Dan... Haruskah aku memiliki sebuah alasan untuk mencintai seseorang?" ujar Naruto yang sudah memajukan wajahnya hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan.

"Ta... Tapi bukankah kau menyukai Haruno-san?" sergahnya Hinata pelan.

"Aku memang menyukainya, tapi hanya sekedar teman saja. Lagi pula aku senang berteman dengannya, karena ia tidak seperti dengan gadis-gadis lain yang akan menjerit-jeritkan namaku. Itu yang membuatku senang dekat dengannya. Lagi pula Sakura-chan itu sangat.. sangat... sangaaat.. menyukai Teme." Ucap Naruto dramatis.

"_So... Souka..._" Hinata menunduk lagi. Ia tak kuasa berlama-lama menatap safir Naruto. Dia juga tak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia katakan─saking gugupnya berdekatan dengan Naruto apalagi dengan pengakuan laki-laki itu yang membuat lidahnya kelu sekedar mengeluarkan kata lagi.

"Dan..." Naruto sengaja menjeda perkataannya agar gadis itu menatapnya.

Dengan susah payah Hinata mendongak kembali menatap kedua safir yang telah lama menjerat hatinya ketika Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku tidak mau kau dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki lain selain aku." Ucapnya tepat di telinga gadis itu setelahnya ia menatap Hinata yang wajahnya sudah memerah, bahkan telinganya pun ikiut memerah.

Naruto kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memutus jarak di antara mereka. Perlahan kedua kening mereka bertemu tidak berselang lama hidung mereka bersentuhan.

**DEG DEG DEG DEG**

_Brak._

Jantung Hinata sudah tak kuat lagi menahan beban itu. Dekat-dekat dengan Naruto saja sudah membuatnya gugup. Apalagi sekarang dalam keadaan seperti itu, Naruto dengan kata-katanya yang mempunyai arti sangat dalam untuknya. Ia tak akan sanggup lagi.

Di satu sisi Naruto yang mendapati Hinata yang sudah pingsan, terkekeh geli karenanya. Naruto tersenyum, mendapati sifat lain Hinata yang menurutnya terlalu lugu _plus _manis. Padahal hanya sekedar ingin menciumnya, namun gadis itu jatuh pingsan duluan. 'Nanggung sekali' pikir Naruto terkekeh. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi hingga ia bisa merasakan bibir Hinata lagi. Tidak membuang waktu lagi, diangkatnya Hinata kemudian menuju ruang UKS.

Perjalanan Naruto menuju UKS berjalan mulus, untung saja keadaan di koridor saat itu sedang sunyi karena masih dalam jam pelajaran, ia bisa jadi lebih leluasa berjalan sambil menggendong Hinata. Sepanjang perjalanan tak henti-hentinya Naruto melihat wajah Hinata. Walaupun, saat ini gadis itu masih dalam penampilan yang _nerd_, tak membuatnya risih sama sekali, karena dalam pandangannya sekarang ia hanya melihat Hinata yang cantik bak bidadari yang turun dari kayangan.

Naruto meletakkan tubuh Hinata dengan sangat lembut di atas ranjang. Lalu dipakaikannya selimut. Ruang UKS itu sangat sepi. Tak ada siapa pun bahkan untuk guru sekali pun di dalam. Dan itu membuatnya senang, karena bisa menunggu Hinata hingga sadar tanpa gangguan.

Melihat Hinata yang tertidur dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran, membuat hatinya sedikit risih. Entah apa yang dimimpikan gadis itu.

Dibukanya kaca mata Hinata yang mungkin membuat gadisnya risih tak tenang, lalu dibelainya rambut gadis itu, kemudian diggenggamnya tangan mungil itu erat, seakan memberinya kekuatan. Dan itu berhasil, Hinata akhirnya menunjukkan raut yang lebih tenang. Entah sikap itu dari mana datangnya padahal ia hanya ingin membantu Hinata. Apa mungkin ia benar-benar mencintai gadis itu?

Naruto terus berada di samping Hinata tak ingin meninggalkannya sendirian di UKS. Apalagi dengan keadaan Hinata yang sekarang tanpa kaca matanya. Bisa-bisa jika ada murid lain yang masuk ke sana, murid itu akan melakukan sesuatu pada Hinata. Apalagi bila murid itu adalah seorang siswa. Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi.

Sejenak Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya hanya untuk mengambil obat dan air minum untuk gadis itu kalau sudah sadar.

…

...

...

"_Hina-can, ayo..." ucap seorang bocah cilik sambil menggenggam tahan Hinata cilik sambil berlari-lari di sebuah taman bunga. Indigo dan Blonde menari-nari mengikuti langkah kecil mereka._

_Genggaman tangan kecil itu terasa hangat, hingga membuat jiwanya merasa nyaman._

_Genggaman tangan yang sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya._

_Genggaman tangan mirip laki-laki yang selalu memberinya kenyamanan._

_Naruto._

_Laki-laki yang sudah lama sangat dicintainya._

_Hangat_

"_Hina-can, ayo...! kejar aku!" Tiba-tiba genggaman tangan kecil itu terlepas dari tangannya. Rasa hangat yang tadi dirasanya hilang._

"_Tunggu!... Tunggu aku!" Dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya ia berusaha menjangkau bocah cilik itu. Namun seberapa keras pun usahanya tetap saja ia tak bisa meraih bocah itu._

"_tunggu aku Nalu-chan!" teriaknya sekeras mungkin. Namun seolah tuli anak laki-laki it uterus berlari tak memperdulikan Hinata kecil yang sudah kelelahan mengejarnya._

_Hinata jatuh terduduk karena tak sanggup lagi berlari mengejar bocah cilik itu. air matanya tiba-tiba merembes keluar. Ia takut. Ia takut akan keadaannya itu._

_Kegelapan tiba-tiba menggerogotinya saat rasa hangat itu telah hilang dari dirinya, saat rasa hangat itu lenyap. Entah apa yang terjadi hingga rasa itu hilang digantikan dengan dinginnya kegelapan yang mencekam dalam ruang kosong yang menyesakkan hingga membuatnya menggigil. Ia mengeluh dalam kegelapannya, takut dengan keadaan itu. Ia ingin protes, namun tak tahu dengan siapa ia harus protes._

...

...

...

Perlahan kedua kelopak matanya terbuka menampilkan iris mata lavender pucatnya. Ia mengerjap saat cahaya mulai berhamburan masuk ke dalam retina matanya mengirimkan gambaran abstrak yang perlahan-lahan mulai menampilkan wujudnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menahan intensitas cahaya yang dengan nakalnya berusaha menerobos sehingga membuat matanya mendadak sakit karena ketidaksiapannya menerima sinar berlebih setelah kegelapan menelannya.

Naruto yang masih berada dalam alamnya sendiri, tersadar akbat gerakan Hinata. "Kau sudah sadar. Bagaimana keadaannmu?" Tanya Naruto khawatir sembari membantu Hinata duduk.

"A..aku baik-baik saja Naruto-kun. A... Aku dimana?" Tanya Hinata tanpa memandang wajah Naruto.

"Kau di UKS, aku membawamu kemari, karena kau tadi tiba-tiba pingsan." cibir Naruto.

"_Arigato_ Naruto-kun dan maaf kau jadi repot karena aku." Ucapnya dengan rasa penyesalan seraya menunduk tak berniat menatap wajah Naruto.

"Apa yang kau katakan Hinata, aku tidak kerepotan sama sekali" sanggah Naruto dengan lembut.

Mereka terdiam, suasana berubah canggung. Hinata masih menunduk. Mengingat kejadian tadi membuat wajahnya tiba-tiba merona. "Na.. Naruto-kun. Apa yang tadi kau katakan? Kenapa kau mengatakan itu?" Tanya Hinata malu-malu seraya memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Kebiasaannya ketika gugup.

Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa, ia tak tahu apa yang sudah dikatakannya tadi. Ia tak tahu yang mana dari perkataannya yang dimaksud Hinata. Menjauhi sahabatnya atau pengakuannya tadi.

"A...apa kau serius mengatakan itu Naruto-kun? Atau Naruto-kun hanya ingin menggodaku?" Tanya Hinata sekali lagi memastikan.

Naruto tersenyum, rupanya yang dimaksud oleh Hinata adalah pengakuannya yang tadi. "Apa aku terlihat sedang main-main saat mengucapkannya tadi? Apa perlu kuulang? Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." Naruto menatap Hinata intens. Mencoba meyakinkan Hinata bahwa dirinya bersungguh-sungguh.

"Ta..tapi bagaimana bisa Naruto-kun? Kita dekat saja, baru beberapa hari."

"Kau tidak menyukaiku?" Ucapnya dengan wajah yang sengaja ditekukkan.

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku menyukaimu Naruto-kun, tapi aku masih belum yakin padamu. Aku takut kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku." Jujur Hinata. Ia menunduk tak ingin melihat Naruto.

"_Hhhh_," desah Naruto menatap Hinata. "Inilah hal yang paling aku tak suka dari wanita. Apa semua perempuan itu sama? Aku memang bukan seorang yang romantis, tak bisa merangkai kata-kata manis untuk menembak seorang cewek. Tidak bisakah hanya dengan ungkapan aku mencintaimu, kau bisa mempercayainya? Apa aku perlu membuktikannya?" Sentaknya kemudian, terdengar kesal.

Hinata tersentak, baru kali ini ia melihat Naruto terlihat kesal seperti itu walau masih terlihat lucu di mata Hinata. "Eeh?! Bu...bukan itu maksudku." Bantah Hinata, sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto, "ta...tapi kenapa?" Tanya Hinata menunduk. Tak berani menatap langsung safir milik Naruto. Berusaha untuk tak melepaskan air mata yang sudah siap tumpah dari tadi.

Sejenak Naruto berpikir. Tak lama dia kembali ambil sebelah tangan Hinata, tepatnya tangan kanan gadis itu yang lantas dia letakkan di atas dada kirinya. Kemudian meletakkan sebuah pisau yang sudah diambilnya dari meja di tangan gadis itu, "kalau begitu belalah dadaku dan ambil jantungku?" Ucapnya kemudian.

Hinata diam tak bergeming, bingung harus menjawab apa. ditatapnya kedua mata Naruto, "ak..─"

"Atau kalau kau mau kita bisa naik ke atap sekolah. Kau bisa mendorongku dari atas, bunuh aku untuk buktikan cintaku?" Lanjutnya memotong perkataan Hinata.

Hinata ternganga. Namun tidak lama kemudian dia membalas perkataan Naruto. "Na.. Naruto-kun... Bukan itu maksudku. A..aku... Maksudku Kau sendiri kan tahu bagaimana penampilanku, kau tidak malu punya pacar dengan penampilan _nerd _speprtiku?" Ucapnya terbata. Tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari bibir Naruto.

"Apakah menyukai seseorang itu, dilihat dari penampilannya? Wajah, ketenaran, atau kekayaannya? Lagi pula aku tidak peduli apa yang nanti akan mereka katakan tentangmu, tentang kita. Aku hanya menyukaimu. Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu, baik penampilanmu, sifat, atau apa pun yang melekat pada dirimu."

Hinata menggeleng. "Ta... Tapi..─"

"Aku mencintaimu. Itu saja yang harus kau tahu. Tak ada alasan yang lain. Kalau pun ada, itu karena aku merasa nyaman denganmu. Aku tidak peduli berapa lama kita dekat, tidak peduli berapa lama kita kenal, yang aku tahu aku sekarang menyukaimu, mencintaimu. Saat ini, besok, ataupun hari-hari selanjutnya."

"Kalau menurutmu cinta itu datang karena kedekatan. Kau salah. Tidak semua orang itu jatuh cinta karena keakraban yang lama atau pendekatan yang mereka lakukan dengan tekun. Cinta itu adalah keterpautan jiwa dan jika itu tidak pernah ada, cinta tidak akan pernah tercipta dalam hintungan tahun bahkan abad. Dan aku selalu merasakannya bila berada di dekatmu. Walaupun kedekatan kita masih baru dan bisa dihitung jari, namun dalam hatiku sudah tertanam nama dan wajahmu untuk selalu menghiasi hari-hariku." Imbuhnya kemudian.

Hinata tertegun, semua kata-kata penyanggahan yang ingin dikeluarkannya─entah kenapa tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Seingatnya, Naruto yang ia kenal bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang seromantis ini─walau hanya dengan kata-kata saja. Tak pernah sekali pun dia melihat atau pun mendengar Naruto berbicara seperti itu, bahkan dengan Sakura sekali pun. Kata-kata yang terucap seperti telah terangkai sebelumnya. Namun anehnya sangat alami─refleks terucap.

Gadis berambut lavender itu menggumam kecil setelah sekian lama berlangsung hening, "aa...aku...akuh─" lirihnya.

_Tes... Tes... Tes..._

Hinata tak bisa lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia sangat terharu dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Perasaan Hinata tak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Aliran air mata Hinata tak bisa lagi ia bendung. Tetes demi tetes jatuh mengaliri kedua pipinya. Semua emosi dalam dirinya bersatu dalam tetes-tetes air mata itu. Air mata kebahagiaan akibat seorang pemuda. Mengetahui ternyata perasaannya terbalas.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

...

Setelah kejadian di ruang UKS tadi pagi, baik Hinata maupun Naruto masih merasa canggung. Mereka hanya terdiam di bangku mereka usai mata pelajaran. Seharusnya mereka sudah pulang sedari tadi mengikuti jejak murid-murid sekolah itu. Tapi yang ada mereka hanya diam, tak ada yang memulai untuk mencairkan suasana tersebut.

Hinata yang pada dasarnya memang memiliki sifat pendiam, tak tahu harus memulainya bagaimana, ia tak pandai mencari topik sebagai pembahasan awal. Ia biasanya hanya menanggapi dan membalas. Lain halnya dengan Naruto yang sejak awal memang merupakan tipe yang aktif, seharusnya ialah yang memulai, tamembawa topic cerita agar suasana berubah, tapi yang ada dia malah diam, tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

Suara dentingan detik menghiasi kesunyian mereka. Tak ada yang berubah hingga menit telah berganti. Mereka tetap saja bergeming, tak ada yang mulai buka suara hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Kenapa kalian belum pulang?" Tanya seorang penjaga sekolah sambil memegang kenop pintu berniat mengunci pintu.

Naruto kegalapan, begitupun dengan Hinata. Bingung bagaimana cara menyampaikan alasan mereka.

"Ano... Maaf pak, aku tadi meminta Hinata mengajarkanku mata perlajaran yang tidak kumengerti." Ucap Naruto sambil garuk-garuk kepala yang dianggukkan oleh Hinata.

"Kalau begitu besok saja kalian lanjutkan! Sekarang sudah pukul setengah enam lebih, murid-murid yang lain sudah pulang semua. Aku akan mengunci kelas ini sekarang. Jadi kalian pulanglah! Sekarang!" Titah penjaga sekolah.

"_Haik_!" Jawab mereka bersama.

"Ayo Hinata!" Ucap Naruto seraya menarik tangan Hinata untuk segera beranjak dari kelas itu.

...

Satu bulan sudah berlalu begitupun dengan hubungan Hinata dan Naruto. Awalnya niat Naruto adalah membantu Hinata, namun lama kelamaan niat itu berubah menjadi benih-benih cinta yang tumbuh di hati Naruto.

Tak bisa ia pungkiri, walaupun Hinata masih berpenampilan buruk, namun pesonanya untuk Namikaze itu tak bisa dihilangkan. Hampir tiap hari Naruto selalu membayangkan Hinata. Hinata yang tanpa kaca mata, Hinata dengan rambut indigo terurainya, Hinata dengan sikapnya yang malu-malu, Hinata dengan sifat lemah-lembutnya, Hinata dengan senyumnya, Hinata dan Hinata. Terlalu banyak kelebihan yang terdapat dalam diri gadis itu yang membuat Naruto tak bisa melepaskannya.

Hubungan mereka memang sudah lama, namun kelakuan siswa-siswi itu terhadap Hinata tidaklah berkurang. Naruto yang niatnya pacaran dengan Hinata agar gadis itu tak di_bully_ lagi dengan mengumumkan hubungan mereka, harus dia urungkan. Hinata beralasan jika hubungannya diketahui oleh murid-murid lain, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa dirinya akan mendapatkan masalah yang lebih berat dan malah tidak mendapat penyelesaian.

Beberapa kali Naruto harus menahan diri agar tidak melabrak murid-murid yang jail terhadap Hinata. pernah sekali dia melihat tepat di depan matanya kaki Hinata sengaja diganjal sehingga Hinata jatuh terjerembab, dan lututnya terluka mengeluarkan darah.

Hinata juga pernah dituduh mencuri uang─karena tak ada yang tahu kalau Hinata adalah penyumbang dana terbesar selain keluarganya dan keluarga Sasuke─oleh teman sekelasnya dan hampir dikeluarkan dari sekolah kalau bukan dirinya yang diam-diam mencari tahu kebenarannya dan melaporkan ke guru. Walau pun begitu, keesokan harinya loker Hinata penuh dengan sampah dan kertas coretan tentang hinaan-hinaan dari murid-murid.

Pernah Naruto menyuruhnya untuk melaporkan semua kejahatan-kejahatan murid-murid di sekolahnya, tapi ditolak. Pernah juga dia menyuruh Hinata mengubah penampilannya dan mengungkapkan identitasnya yang asli, namun lagi-lagi ditolak dan semua alasan Hinata tak satu pun yang dianggap logis olehnya.

Naruto yang memang awalnya ingin membantu Hinata malah kecewa dengan respon yang ditunjukkan Hinata. Alhasil ia hanya mengikuti keinginan Hinata dan membantunya dari belakang.

OoO

"_**Sepertinya dia tidak pernah jera juga. Apa ia bodoh yah...? Tak satu pun di sekolah ini yang menyukainya, tapi masih juga tetap bertahan. Bodoh sekali dia.**_**" **_Bisik____beberapa kumpulan siswa yang sering membully Hinata._

"_**Kau punya rencana Karin? Aku ingin dia segera keluar dari sekolah ini. Aku sudah muak lihat wajahnya itu. Lagi pula kenapa juga dia sekolah di sini? Kayak gak ada sekolah lain saja yang bisa menampungnya?**_**" **_Timpal rekannya yang lain._

"_**kau ini bodoh yah? Mana ada sekolah yang mau menapung dia. Penampilan kayak begitu. Sudah miskin, jelek, sok cari perhatian pula.**_**"**_ Timpal rekannya lain._

"_**iya kau benar. Tapi aku muak lihat tampangnya. Dia suka cari perhatiannya Naruto. Mentang-mentang Naruto orangnya baik, dia memanfaatkannya. Aku ingin dia segera keluar dari sekolah ini."**_

"_**kau benar. Aku juga ingin dia keluar."**_

"_**aku punya rencana. Aku yakin dia tidak akan pernah lagi mau menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah kita."**_

"_**Apa?"**__Tanya mereka serempak._

"_**Gimana kalau...**_**"**_ Mulailah rencana busuk yang akan mereka lakukan pada Hinata._

**OoO**

Jam istirahat sekolah adalah waktu yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh murid-murid KHS itu. Bagaimana tidak dua jam penuh otak mereka harus bekerja keras untuk menerima pelajaran tanpa henti dari guru.

Seperti biasa, Hinata yang memang tak suka ke kantin hanya berdiam di kelas sambil membaca buku. Baginya lebih baik di dalam kelas menghabiskan waktu dari pada harus ke kantin dan berdesakan, bertarung dengan murid-murid lain demi mendapatkan asupan untuk perut.

Di dalam kelas tidak hanya dirinya seorang, ada juga beberapa murid lain. Sikamaru sang jenius yang terlelap di bangkunya dan Uchiha Sasuke sang biang dari penderitaannya yang juga sedang membaca yang untungnya tidak melakukan keusilan terhadap dirinya.

Sebenarnya tak ada yang tahu perihal hubungannya dengan Naruto, bukannya Naruto yang tak mau agar semua murid tahu, namun dirinyalah yang melarang agar hubungan mereka tak diketahui. Bukannya apa, ia tak mau siksaan yang dia dapat nanti bertambah parah.

"Hinata!"

Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya karena seseorang memanggilnya. Ia mendongak untuk melihat sang pemanggil.

"Bisa kau ikut kami sebentar? Ada yang ingin kami tanyakan." Ucap sang pemanggil tegas. Tak ingin ditolak ataupun dibantah.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Hinata beringsut menuju mereka. Dia tahu sebenarnya mereka hanya beralasan dan membawanya menjauh dari kelas. Dia juga tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadapnya.

Kaki-kaki mereka berhenti melangkah saat sudah berada jauh dari siswa-siswi lain dan juga pengawasan guru-guru. Mereka kembali memulai aksinya terhadap Hinata. Membantingnya ke tembok hingga tubuh bagian belakangnya berbenturan keras dengan tembok.

"Kau!" Tunjuk salah satu dari siswi itu. Wajahnya geram menahan emosi. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto-kun? Kami melihatmu kemarin jalan berdua dengan Naruto."

"A..apa maksudmu? Ja.. Jalan berdua? Kemarin?" Tanya Hinata takut. Kemarin Hinata dan Naruto keluar berdua, namun dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Lagi pula Naruto memakai penyamaran. Mana mungkin ketahuan.

"Jangan berpura-pura tak tahu, jalang!" Bentak Shion, salah satu teman Karin. "Kau pikir kami tidak tahu. Hah!? Kau!" Tunjuknya pada Hinata. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Naruto-kun? Kenapa kalian bisa bersama, jalan berdua kemarin?" Ucapnya geram sambil menarik kepangan Hinata membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Akh... Sa..sakit. Tolong lepaskan! Kumohon! La..lagi pula.. A..aku tidak me..mengerti maksud kalian. Aku dan Naruto-kun kemarin tidak bersama-sama. Sungguh." Elaknya dengan suara lirih karena menahan sakit pada rambutnya.

**PLAK**.

Satu tamparan mengenai pipi Hinata hinnga menimbulkan bekas merah di pipinya juga darah di sudut bibirnya dan membuat kaca matanya hampir terlepas.

"Jangan berbohong!" Bentak Karin, salah satu di antara mereka.

"Su..sungguh! Aku ti..tidak berbohong"

"Sudahlah Karin, dia tidak akan mungkin mengaku. Mana ada maling yang mau mengakui kejahatannya." Tambah Konan dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Sialan! Kau benar. Suigetsu, Pein, Kisame!" Panggil Karin entah pada siapa.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian muncul tiga orang laki-laki yang menyeramkan dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya menggigil. Sekelabat memori masa lalunya kini bermain-main di kepalanya. Masa lalu yang hampir membuatnya kehilangan segalanya termaksud masa depannya.

Air mata Hinata tiba-tiba mengalir melewati wajah ayunya. Dia takut, tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan, bahkan suaranya pun tak ada yang bisa keluar.

"He... Karin, gadis ini jelek sekali" ujar salah satu pemuda itu seraya menarik dagu hinata dan mendongak menatapnya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Walau wajahnya jelek. Kalian hanya perlu mempermalukan dirinya. Ambil gambar yang sangat bagus, lalu berikan padaku. Aku ingin dia tidak akan pernah melupakan hal ini seumur hidupnya." Mengindahkan pertanyaan dari rekannya. Karin lalu menatap Hinata dengan seringai di wajahnya. "Dan ingat jangan sampai ada orang yang tahu. Kalian tahu sendiri apa akibatnya!" Lanjutnya.

"Benarkah? Berarti kita boleh melakukan apa sajakan? Asal bisa dapat gambar yang bagus." Pria lain juga ikut menimpali⎯ Kisame⎯ laki-laki yang memiliki wajah seperti predator air, menjongkok dan menatap wajah Hinata. Ia kemudian melepaskan kaca matanya. "Wow... Ternyata dia lumayan cantik tanpa ini." Imbuhnya seraya membuang kaca mata Hinata di sembarang tempat.

"Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu. Ingat! Jangan sampai ada yang tahu." Ucap Shion sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi dari sana.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi santapan yang enak." Timpal Kisame.

"Yah. Kita mendapat mangsa yang lezat." Imbuh Pein.

"Mmm.. Gadis manis, sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan kenikamatan dunia bersama kami." Ucap Suigetsu dengan seringai mesumnya sambil mencengkram erat kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata keras dan sebelah tangannya mengangkat dagu gadis itu sehingga menengadah menghadapnya.

Air mata Hinata semakin deras yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya, "ja..jangan...!" Mohon Hinata lirih.

"He... Kau ini, mau diberi kenikmatan, menolak. Tenang saja kami akan bermain dengan lembut. Kau akan menikmati surga dunia. Sayang"

Mereka kemudian membaringkan tubuh Hinata dengan suigetsu yang menahan kedua tangan Hinata ke atas, kisame yang menahan kaki Hinata agar tak bergerak dan pein yang menindih Hinata.

Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan begitu, meringis kesakitan apalagi dengan seluruh badannya yang dikunci mereka. Hinata berusaha melakukan perlawanan dengan menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya. Namun sayang, usahanya itu sia-sia. Mereka semua adalah laki-laki dan memiliki tenaga yang lebih kuat darinya.

"TOLONG! TOLONG!" Teriak Hinata sekencang-kencangnya. Ia berdoa semoga ada seseorang yang mendengar teriakannya dan segera menolongnya.

Tak mau ada yang mendengr teriakan Hinata, Pein menyumpal mulut Hinata dengan salah satu tangannya dan tangannya yang lain membuka kancing-kancing baju Hinata.

Dia kemudian mengambil sebuah kamera lalu mulai mengambil foto-foto Hinata. Dia kemudian merobek baju Hinata sehingga tubuh putih mulusnya yang hanya berbalut bra terpampang di depan mereka. Diambilnya lagi foto Hinata yang berpenampilan seperti itu. tidak berapa lama Pein kemudian mencoba membuka rok Hinata yang tentu saja Hinata makin memberontak.

'_Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun... Tolong aku!'_ batin Hinata berdoa.

OoO


	4. Chapter 4

Cinta itu hanya terdiri dari lima huruf C-I-N-T-A dan kau bisa mengartikannya bagaimana.

...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**HINATA**

**Chapter 4**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

...

**Cerita sebelumnya :**

"_TOLONG! TOLONG!" Teriak Hinata sekencang-kencangnya. Ia berdoa semoga ada seseorang yang mendengar teriakannya dan segera menolongnya._

_Tak mau ada yang mendengr teriakan Hinata, Pein menyumpal mulut Hinata dengan salah satu tangannya dan tangannya yang lain membuka kancing-kancing baju Hinata._

_Dia kemudian mengambil sebuah kamera lalu mulai mengambil foto-foto Hinata. Dia kemudian merobek baju Hinata sehingga tubuh putih mulusnya yang hanya berbalut bra terpampang di depan mereka. Diambilnya lagi foto Hinata yang berpenampilan seperti itu. tidak berapa lama Pein kemudian mencoba membuka rok Hinata yang tentu saja Hinata makin memberontak._

'_Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun... Tolong aku!' batin Hinata berdoa._

...

...

...

**Pair : **Naruto, Hinata,Sasuke, dan Sakura

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt/Comfort & drama

**Disclaimer :** **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO **dan semua character yang ada di dalam cerita ini

**WARNING :** AU,OOC, typo, alur kecepatan, ga⎯je dan lain-lain (suka-suka Mickey),

Story by

**Mickey_Miki**

...

...

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

**Chapter 4 : Regret**

Sasuke sesekali melirik ke samping menatap wajah Hinata yang serius membaca. Walaupun di tangannya ada buku namun sebenarnya fokusnya berada di tempat lain. Tepatnya ke Hinata. Gadis dengan kaca mata bulat tebal dan menutupi hampir sepertiga dari wajahnya.

Entah sejak kapan seluruh atensi Sasuke tertuju kepada gadis itu. Hampir tiap hari ia selalu memperhatikannya. Ia berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain. Disaat mereka mengelu-elukan tentang _fasion_ gadis itu malah tampil dengan caranya sendiri. Saat gadis lain dengan gilanya mengejar-ngejar dirinya, berusaha mencuri perhatiannya, bahkan memujanya, gadis itu malah cuek dan tak mempedulikan.

Sikap acuhnya membuat sang Uchiha muda membencinya. Ia tak suka bila diacuhkan, membuat dirinya seolah bukanlah sosok yang penting. Benar-benar sikap egois seorang Uchiha.

Akan tetapi, di dunia ini tak ada manusia yang bisa mengetahui masa depannya, kecuali dirinya adalah seorang cenayang. Tak ada yang tahu kapan cinta itu datang menghampiri. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke. Entah sejak kapan kebenciannya pada Hinata bertransformasi menjadi cinta.

Bagi Sasuke gadis itu seperti intan dalam bongkahan batu. Walau bentuk luarnya buruk namun menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat indah di dalamnya. Gadis itu terlihat rapuh, akan tetapi kuat disaat bersamaan. Ia memang sering disiksa oleh murid-murid lain karena ulahnya, namun Hinata tetap saja bertahan.

Sasuke pernah berfikir, apakah gadis itu gila, sinting, atau seseorang pengidap sindrom, hingga bisa bertahan dengan siksaannya tanpa menunjukkan perlawanan? Ia sering sekali melihat gadis itu disiksa, namun Hinata tak menunjukkan suatu perlawanan pun. Gadis itu hanya diam menerima siksaan itu.

Memang aneh menurutnya, seorang Hyuga turunan konglomerat seperti dirinya mau-mau saja diperlakukan layaknya kotoran bagi hampir seluruh siswa maupun siswa di sekolahnya. Padahal jika gadis itu mau, orang-orang yang pernah mem_bully_-nya bisa saja ia keluarkan dengan mudah. Toh keluarganya juga adalah salah satu donator terbesar di sekolah itu.

Pernah ia berfikir setelah mendapatkan informasi itu, bahwa Hinata adalah hanya seorang anak angkat dari keluarga Hyuga itu. Namun kenyataannya gadis itu adalah anak kandung dari Hyuga Hiashi selaku kepala keluarga di keluarga Hyuga dan lagi dia adalah putri sulung dari keluarga itu. Tetapi kenapa ia tak melaporkannya? Apa ia takut padanya? Itu mungkin saja. Ia sadar kalau dirinya memang sangat jahat pada gadis itu. Saking cintanya hingga membuat Hinata takut padanya.

Aneh dan bodoh bukan?

Cinta memang hanya berasal dari lima huruf, namun penggambarannya sulit sekali di pahami─bukan sulit, namun lantaran terlalu banyak mengandng arti hingga sulit diketahui mana yang benar dari semua penjabarannya. Dan Sasuke memiliki caranya tersendiri.

Satu hal lagi. Dari mana dirinya bisa mendapatkan semua informasi itu? Data-data tentang Hinata?

Informasi itu ia dapatkan berkat kerja kerasnya sendiri. Membuntuti gadis itu ke mana ia pergi. Aneh memang jika ditelusuk kembali, seorang Uchiha mau repot hanya untuk mengetahui setidaknya sedikit informasi dari seorang gadis yang notabenenya adalah gadis yang sering di-_bully_-nya. Padahal ia memiliki banyak uang, ia bisa saja menyewa seseorang untuk mencari informasi itu.

Cinta memang sesuatu yang aneh. Seberapa besar pun ego yang kau punya, ego itu tetap akan tertembus oleh sesuatu yang disebut dengan cinta. Bahkan seorang Uchiha pun yang memiliki ego yang luar biasa tinggi bisa juga kalah dengan cinta.

"Hinata!"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke dan mengalihkan pandangnya dari Hinata, ia segera berbalik ketika seseorang memanggil gadis itu. Sasuke tentu tahu siapa yang memanggil Hinata, mereka adalah orang yang paling sering memperlakukan Hinata layaknya binatang.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin sekali membuat perhitungan pada mereka, tapi apa yang akan mereka pikirkan nanti? Bukankah dirinya yang memulai kejahatan itu? lagi pula egoisme seorang Uchiha juga sangat berperan dalam hal ini. Tentu saja itu semua membuatnya tak bisa melakukan hal itu. Tidak mungkin ia menjilat kembali ludahnyakan?

"Bisa kau ikut kami sebentar? Ada yang ingin kami sampaikan." Lanjut gadis itu yang ia ketahui bernama Karin. Sesekali mengerling nakal ke arahnya, yang membuatnya mual.

Hinata menghentikan kegiatan dan melangkah menuju mereka. Ia berfikir, mengapa gadis itu tak pernah melaporkan mereka? Jika dia melakukan itu, pasti dia akan baik-baik saja dan dipastikan ketiga gadis itu⎯ bukan⎯ bahkan semua murid yang sering mem_bully-_nya akan menerima ganjarannya. Ia pun rela jika ia juga harus menerima hukumannya karena dirinyalah penyebab hingga semuanya terjadi.

Sasuke kemudian menghentikan kegiatan pura-pura membacanya dan beranjat membuntuti mereka. Namun di tengah jalan, ia harus berhenti melangkah akibat sahabat _blonde_-nya.

"Teme, kau mau kemana?" Panggil Naruto seraya mengamit pundaknya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke malas. Tak ada waktu untuk meladeni sahabatnya itu. Ia khawatir keadaan Hinata sekarang. Ia yakin mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Hinata.

"He... Kau ini! Tak bisakah sekali saja kau menjawabku tanpa 'hn'-mu itu? Aku bosan mendengarnya." Cibir Naruto.

"Kalau kau tidak suka mendengarnya, tidak usah bertanya!" tukas Sasuke sambil melepas rangkulan Naruto di pundakya dan berlalu meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia ingin segera menemukan mereka, ia tidak mau Hinata tersiksa lagi. Kaki-kakinya kini sudah melangkah ke belakang sekolah tempat Hinata biasa disiksa.

"_TOLONG! TOLONG!"_

**DEG**

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara teriakan seseorang⎯entah kenapa⎯jantungnya kini berpacu. Seolah ia tengah di buru oleh malaikat Izrail. Ia mempercepat laju kakinya. Di belakangnya ada Naruto yang sejak tadi mengejarnya.

Tepat diperbelokan bangunan belakang sekolah ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terpaku, terlalu terkejut hingga tak bisa membuat tubuhnya digerakan. Jantungnya kini seakan berhenti berdetak. Bahkan ia sampai lupa caranya untuk bernafas.

Di depannya sekarang ia melihat Hinata tengah ditindih oleh seorang pria dengan tangannya yang sedang mengambil foto-foto Hinata dengan kancing-kancing baju gadis itu sudah terlepas. Laki-laki itu juga sedang berusaha melepas rok Hinata. Kedua tangan dan kakinya dipegang erat oleh dua pria lain untuk menghentikan pergerakannya. Mulutnya dibekap oleh laki-laki yang memegang tangannya.

Emosinya meningkat, tak ada lagi topeng wajah datar di wajahnya yang biasa dia pakai, tak ada lagi sorot mata yang dingin, kali ini matanya menunjukkan kemarahan, kebencian, dan nafsu ingin membunuh. Wajahnya berubah derastis seratus delapan puluh derajat. Tentu saja, mana ada orang yang ingin melihat orang yang sangat dicintai ingin diperkosa di depan mata?

"BRENGSEK!"

Sasuke terperanjat karena teriakan seseorang. Baru saja akan melangkah, namun Naruto mendahuluinya. Dilihatnya ekpresi wajah Naruto yang berubah seperti dirinya. Ia terlihat sangat marah, dilihatnya Naruto kini menerjang mereka dengan tendangan. Satu persatu dihajarnya agar membebaskan Hinata dari cengkraman mereka. Dilihatnya juga Naruto dengan brutal menghajar salah satu dari mereka─tepatnya orang yang menindih tubuh Hinata tadi.

Baru kali ini ia melihat Naruto yang semarah itu. Naruto yang selalu bersamanya adalah orang yang hangat, Naruto yang selalu bersemangat dengan cengiran rubahnya dan membuat orang lain tersenyum. Akan tetapi, saat ini semua kehangatan Naruto pudar ditelan oleh kemarahannya, ia seakan melihat seorang iblis dalam wujud Naruto.

Lama Sasuke dalam pikirannya sendiri, hingga membuatnya seperti seorang bodoh yang tengah menonton sebuah _movie live_ dengan Naruto dan Hinata sebagai aktor dan artisnya. Mendapat kesadarannya kembali, tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke juga ikut membantu Naruto untuk menghajar mereka. Dihajarnya mereka yang berusaha menyakiti Naruto, tendangan dan pukulan diarahkan ke mereka. Ia juga menghajar mereka secara brutal, meluapkan kemarahannya terhadap mereka.

"_Brengsek! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Hinata?_"_ Geram naruto terus memukuli pein─orang yang tadi sudah menindih tubuh Hinata. Tak mempedulikan rintihan kesakitan dari orang itu, Naruto terus memukulinya tanpa ampun._

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya, saat melihat Naruto. Ia tersentak, kaget, dan tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Lawannya memang sudah tepar tak berdaya. Mukanya penuh luka dan lebam dimana-mana. Namun Naruto tetap memukulinya dengan brutal.

"_Brengsek... Brengsek... Brengsek...⎯" rancaunya sambil memukuli pria di bawahnya._

"Naruto!" Gumam Sasuke. Ia sendiri tak percaya sahabatnya bisa semarah itu. Setahunya semarah apapun Naruto, ia masih mengatasinya dengan kepala dingin. Namun, yang ia lihat sekarang, Naruto bukanlah Naruto lagi. Seolah Naruto yang berada di depannya sekarang adalah sebuah Bunraku, boneka yang tengah digerakkan oleh iblis. Ia tak mendengar dan melihat lawannya yang sudah tak berdaya di bawahnya. Terus dan terus ia pukuli.

OoO

Hinata duduk termangu dengan tatapan kosong dikedua bola mata lavender pucatnya. Air mata masih setia menempel di kedua pipinya. Ia masih _shock _dengan kejadian yang baru dialaminya. Kejadian yang dulu juga pernah dialaminya kini terulang lagi. Lagi-lagi ia hampir kehilangan masa depan juga cintanya.

Dulu ketika penampilannya belum dia rubah, masih menjadi seorang angsa yang sangat dikagumi oleh banyak orang, tanpa kaca mata dengan mata bening seindah bulan dan rambut yang tergerai indah dan lembut, dirinya pernah mengalami kejadian seperti saat ini─pelecehan yang hampir membuat dirinya kehilangan dan sekarang saat penampilannya dia rubah menjadi seorang itik buruk rupa, pun dirinya kembali mengalami kejadian itu. entah kesalahan apa yang dilakukannya, sehingga kejadian itu kembali terulang.

_Bodoh_

Apapun yang dilakukannya sepertinya semua sama saja. Takdir seakan tengah mempermainkannya. Berubah maupun tidak berubah sama saja. Padahal dirinya sudah sabar dengan perlakuan teman-temannya yang bisa dikatakan tidak layak dilakukan oleh manusia. Padahal dirinya sudah berbaik hati tidak melaporkan mereka, bahkan tidak mengeluarkan mereka dari sekolah─yang notabene keluarganya adalah salah satu donator tetap untuk sekolah itu.

Bodoh sekalikan. Terlalu berbaik hati pada mereka yang sudah menyiksanya dan mereka juga semakin tidak tahu diri dan semakin gila menyiksa batin serta fisiknya dan hampir membuatnya─mungkin bunuh diri jika kejadian tadi tidak dihentikan.

"_Brengsek! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Hinata?" _suara Naruto memasuki gendang telinganya. _'Naruto-kun'_, ia kembali menangis mengingat orang yang memiliki nama itu. ia takut, ia ingin Naruto berada di sampingnya. Ia ingin Naruto.

"_Brengsek... Brengsek... Brengsek...─" _suara Naruto kembali terdengar. Ia berbalik menghadap suara itu. Matanya membulat, air matanya makin deras mengalir. Hatinya meringis melihat Naruto seperti itu. Tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Naruto semarah itu.

Hinata bangkit, berjalan tertatih ke arah Naruto. Tak memperdulikan penampilannya saat ini. Baju yang sudah tak berada pada tempatnya, dan rok yang hampir terlepas dari pinggangnya. "Naruto!" panggil Hinata lirih.

"_Brengsek... Brengsek... Brengsek...─"_

Dilihatnya Naruto yang tak menghentikan aksinya, dan masih terus memukuli lawannya. Hinata kemudian semakin mendekati laki-laki yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu dan tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto dari belakang berharap dengan tindakannya itu Naruto bisa sedikit tenang. Dipeluknya lebih erat pemuda itu membisikkan kata-kata yang mungkin bisa diterima oleh otak Naruto dan menghentikan tindakannya. "Kumohon berhenti! Kau menyakitiku dengan melakukan itu. ku mohon Naruto!?" lirihnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hinata."

"Ku mohon berhenti Naruto-kun! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini karena aku." Pintanya dengan suara serak dan sangat pelan seolah tengah berbisik di telinga Naruto. Air mata kemudian keluar dari pelupuk matanya dan membasahi baju Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan pukulannya, dibaliknya tubuh kekarnya itu untuk menghadap Hinata. Dilihatnya keadaan Hinata yang sangat berantakan, rambut yang sudah tidak memiliki bentuk dan terdapat beberapa helai daun menempel, pipi lebam dengan sedikit darah di pinggiran bibirnya, matanya sembab karena air mata yang keluar terus menerus, juga bajunya yang sudah terlepas menyisakan branya saja.

Mungkin jika dalam keadaan normal Naruto pasti akan menyerang Hinata dengan cumbuannya. Mungkin jika dalam keadaan normal Naruto akan segera melarikan Hinata menuju suatu ruangan yang sepi dan kedap suara. Namun jika semua itu dalam keadaan normal.

Naruto kemudian membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, mencoba merasakan apa yang dirasakan Hinata dan juga agar Hinata merasakan rasa penyesalannya yang teramat sangat. Ia sangat menyesal tak berada di dekat Hinata tadi. ia sangat menyesal meninggalkan Hinata sendirian tadi.

"Maafkan aku Hinata! Maaf aku tidak ada di dekatmu tadi! Maaf!" ucap Naruto menyesal.

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Naruto-kun tidak perlu terlalu khawatirkan aku!" jawabnya diiringi isak tangis. Memang ia masih takut, namun sekarang ada Naruto saat ini mendekapnya, setidaknya pelukan itu sudah mengurangi kesedihannya.

"_Arigato_ _Naruto-kun_. _Arigato..._"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_**Teng... teng... teng...**_

Bel tanda pelajaran telah usai dan kini saatnya semua murid-murid berhambur menuju kantin untuk menuntaskan hasrat mereka.

Setelah kejadian kemarin, Hinata belum menampakkan wujudnya di sekolah itu. Walau pun demikian, murid-murid di sekolah itu kebanyakan senang, karena menurut mereka salah satu kuman di sekolah mereka telah hilang.

Berbeda dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. ketiadaan Hinata bagai berjalan tanpa kaki. Mereka telah terbiasa dengan keberadaan gadis itu. Bagi mereka Hinata merupakan zat nikotin yang membuat mereka candu akan keberadaannya. Atau bahkan seperti air, yang penting untuk mereka.

Naruto yang biasanya bersemangat, selalu tersenyum, kini manampakkan raut wajah yang lesu. Tak ada senyum yang menghiasi wajah tan-nya, tidak ada cengiran yang membuat orang juga ikut tersenyum, tidak ada ocehan yang senantiasa keluar dari kedua bibirnya.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, walau laki-laki itu merasakan hal yang sama dengan Naruto, namun ia bisa menutupinya.

Naruto melirik Sasuke sejenak sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ponselnya─Ponsel dengan _background_ Hinata tanpa kaca mata yang ia ambil sewaktu membawa Hinata ke rumahnya.

Ia sangat rindu dengan sosok itu. Biasanya pada saat jam istirahat sebelum ia keluar, gadis itu akan mengirimkannya sebuah pesan─ Pesan yang isinya tentang perhatiannya pada pemuda itu.

Ia kembali teringat akan kenangannya bersama Hinata. Rela masuk ke dalam perpustakaan hanya untuk menemui gadis itu. Mengendap-endap seperti pencuri hanya untuk bisa makan berdua dengan Hinata di atap sekolah yang jarang didatangi murid-murid lain. Atau pun mengantarkan Hinata pulang ke rumahnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Naruto sangat merindukan Hinata. Walau pun dulu ia hanya berniat untuk membantunya dan melepasnya jika keadaannya sudah membaik, namun niat itu sepertinya telah hilang. Ia tak ingin melepaskan Hinata. Ia benar-benar mencintai gadis itu.

Ia melirik Sasuke lagi. Entah kenapa timbil rasa marah dalam dirinya. Sasuke adalah penyebab penderitaan Hinata, karena Sasuke, Hinata-nya tersiksa. Ia sangat marah pada pemuda itu.

Ditekannya beberapa huruf pada ponselnya untuk dikirimkan kepada Sasuke.

"_**Temui aku di atas sekarang**_**."** Sms Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke tajam.

Sasuke membaca sms itu sambil melihat Naruto. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan pemuda itu. Sepertinya ia tahu kenapa pemuda _blonde_ itu menampakkan raut tak suka pada dirinya. Ia pun bergerak untuk mengikuti pesan yang ia terima itu.

...

***.***

**~ "Atap Sekolah" ~**

***.***

_**Brak.**_

Naruto menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke dengan keras ke tembok.

_**Dugh**_**.**

Sasuke meringis kesakitan saat satu pukulan dilayangkan hingga tubuhnya lagi-lagi terhempas ke tembok dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Tetapi ia hanya diam tak melawan. Ia tahu dirinyalah yang bersalah di sini. Gara-gara dirinya, Hinata- orang yang ia cintai hampir kehilangan masa depannya.

Namun apa hubungannya dengan Naruto? Apa ia juga mencintai Hinata?

"BRENGSEK KAU TEME!" teriak Naruto penuh amarah. Selain karena kecewa pada sahabatnya, ia juga marah karena hampir saja orang yang ia cintai kehilangan semuanya. "Sebenarnya apa salah Hinata padamu, hah? Kenapa kau tega melakukan itu padanya?" bentak Naruto. Kilat-kilat kemarahan tercetak jelas di mata Naruto.

"Aku menyesal Dobe." Ujar Sasuke penuh penyesalan. Ia menunduk tak berani menatap Naruto. "Aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk membuatnya seperti itu." Tidak pernah sekali pun ia berfikir kalau tindakannya bisa sampai membuat orang ia cintai mengelami kejadian-kejadian yang sangat buruk sampai pelecehan itu.

"Kau bilang tak pernah berfikir!? Kau itu pintar, tetapi juga sangat bodoh." Tukas naruto dengan penekanan tiap katanya. "Ku pikir kau itu selalu bertindak dengan perhitungan. Tetapi nyatanya, kau itu tidak lebih dari seorang anak kecil yang bertindak sesuai dengan kesenangannya tanpa peduli dengan perasaan orang lain. Kau tidak mempedulikan bagaimana perasaan Hinata saat itu... Sebetulnya apa masalahmu pada Hinata? Apa pernah Hinata berbuat salah padamu?" Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam karena kalimat yang dilontarkannya bersamaan dengan luapan emosi.

Sasuke hanya diam dan menunduk menerima semua ucapan Naruto. Toh apa yang dikatakan Naruto semuanya benar. Dirinya saat itu tidak lebih dari seorang anak kecil, yang melakukan semuanya hanya untuk ego semata.

Naruto mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke, sehingga membuat pemuda itu mendongak menatapnya. "Sebenarnya apa masalahmu dengan Hinata? Kenapa kau tega menyiksanya sampai seperti itu?"

"Maafkan aku Dobe!" Sesal Sasuke. Hanya kata itu yang bisa ia ucapkan. Entahlah, semua kalimat penyangkalan yang mungkin bisa ia lontarkan tersangkut di ujung lidahnya.

Naruto melepas cengkraman tangannya, "bukan padaku harusnya kau meminta maaf Teme, tapi pada Hinata. dialah korban dari tindakan juga egomu itu." Ucap Naruto kemudian beranjak dari hadapan Sasuke.

Naruto berhenti di depan pintu, "satu lagi. Aku sangat mencintai Hinata Teme dan ia juga adalah kekasihku. Jika kau menyakitinya lagi, kita mungkin tidak akan menjadi sahabat lagi... dan kau akan berhadapan denganku." Ucap Naruto tanpa berbalik.

Sasuke terkesiap mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan. Dia tak menyangka ternyata Naruto dan Hinata selama ini diam-diam menjalin suatu hubungan. Pantas saja kemarin dia melihat Naruto berubah─marah besar ketika melihat Hinata hampir diperkosa.

Dada Sasuke terasa sesak seakan dadanya tengah dirantai dengan rantai tak kasat mata. Dia sangat menyesal, telah melakukan semua itu pada Hinata.

Ia berfikir, selama ini bagaimana perasaan Naruto melihat Hinata disiksa akibat ulahnya? Bagaimana bisa Naruto menahan emosinya pada dirinya? Sahabat macam apa dirinya yang tega membuat sahabatnya menderita seperti itu?

_**Aaaaaaarrrrg...**_

Teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba. Dia jambak helaian rambut ravennya, tampak frustasi. "Sialan. Sialan. Sialan. Sialan." desisnya berulang kali Sasuke berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Melepaskan topeng wajahnya, tidak peduli ada orang yang mendengar teriakannya. Teriakan putus asa, penyesalan, dan rasa sakit. Teriakan yang bisa membuat orang merasakan sakit yang dirasakannya.

Langit berubah jadi mendung, namun Sasuke tak ada niat beranjak dari sana. Suasana yang memang sangat mendukung. Setidaknya bagi seseorang yang sedang terluka seperti Sasuke. Kilau mata dinginnya lenyap entah kemana, bergantikan dengan jejak pedih yang sanggup menimbulkan rasa iba bagi siapa saja yang melihat.

Penyesalan memang sering datang terlambat. Tak ada siapa pun yang dapat mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Sekecil apa pun yang kita lakukan, kedepannya akan ada yang terjadi, baik buruk atau pun baik. Tergantung dari tindakan yang sudah kita lakukan.

Seandainya dulu ia tak bertindak seperti itu dan mendekatinya secara halus, mungkin dirinyalah yang akan menyandang gelar sebagai kekasih Hinata itu. Tetapi nasi telah menjadi bubur, apa pun yang pernah dilakukannya di masa lalu, tidak akan berubah, dan satu-satunya hal yang ia bisa lakukan adalah meminta maaf pada Hinata dan menata perasaannya yang sekarang.

.

.

.

Tbc

**a/n : **wah... akhirnya saya bisa mempublish cerita ini. Maaf yah kalau lama! hehehehe... *cengir ala Naruto*. Oh. Yah sampai lupa. Terima kasih untuk para rider n silent rider yang masih setia untuk membaca cerita ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Semoga ch ini tidak membosankan untuk dibaca.

Baiklah mungkin saya akan membalas sedikit review dari kalian.

**Namikaze Namira : **hm... sebetulnya Hinata sendiri yang selalu menutupi kalao dirinya sering di buli

**K : **ini bukan cerita tentang pembulian Sasuke ke Hinata. tetapi tentang Hinata dan kisah cintanya.

**Guest : **tenang aja momen NaruHinanya bakalan ada kok. Saya memang sengaja menceritakan tentang penyiksaan Hinata untuk chapter-chapter awal seperti itu.

**Namaki Shidota : **hehehe... soalnya saya bingung mau diberi judul apa, jadinya hanya Hinata saja. Toh dalam cerita ini juga kebanyakan diceritakan tentang Hinata.

Terima kasih sekali lagi (sambil ber-_oiji_)

**Sekali lagi jika kalian tidak keberatan, RNR please...**


End file.
